I am HYDRA
by Flight Moore
Summary: He looked down the length of his nose at me, a smile pulling at his lips. "You're going to become the embodiment of perfection dear girl. Though it's going to be very, very painful. Why fight perfection?" "Because I like who I am now," I said quietly, staring at the needle.
1. Chapter 1

**I Know You.**

I bounded for the doors; eager to go and see the showing the military was putting on. It of course was to help raise money for the military and their fight overseas. And from what I've heard it was gaining much publicity going through the cities all over the country. The man called Captain America led a singing number that helped boost bond sales and in turn helped pay for the war efforts.

He was the only reason I was here, much like many other of the women and girls crowding the seats. With each city he went to act in, the numbers seemed to double and triple with both men and women flocking to see him.

Female dancers in America themed suits started off the leading number that called out the Captain. He ran onto the stage, taking center stage in a vivid America themed tight suit and carried a large shield of the same theme.

A girl next to me grabbed my arm and excitedly bounced in her seat, "Oh my gosh, it's true!" She smiled widely, squeezing my arm. "He's so handsome!" I couldn't help but laugh and smile at her, completely agreeing with her and the hundred other girls that screamed at the gorgeous man on the stage who defeated Hitler with only a punch. "Captain Steve Rodgers will be my future husband!" She sighed, leaning against my shoulder as she gazed happily at the man.

I laughed at the comment, no doubt all of the women here thought they'd become his wife. Then, "Wait, what's his name?" I stared at the girl, slightly confused because I knew a man by the same name only he wasn't built to perfection and in no way could probably become as perfect because of clinical issues.

She instantly looked at me, amazed and confused. "What?! You don't know his name? It's Steve Rodgers! He's so handsome don't you think? Where do you think they found such a face?" She held the bosom of her dress as if her heart hurt just thinking about him. She smiled at me, "Do you know anything about him? Like where he came from or where his hometown is? I haven't found anything on his background yet."

I stared up at the man, trying to get a glimpse of the face under the mask. That couldn't be Steve; he was small and skinny, barely taller than me. He couldn't just become buff and large like that in a few years could he? This guy was the opposite of the Steve I knew.

I looked over at the girl beside me and smirked at her, piquing her interest immediately. "Would you like to sneak into the back of the stage with me?" Her face lit up instantly and she was unable to hold in her squeal of excitement. "Come on, I know the way to go." Honestly I didn't but I could definitely figure it out.

We walked through the crowd of people, pushing and shoving to make a path through. We walked out and to the back of the building, ducking and dodging the military escort that walked the premises behind the back of the building. "We can get through the back door if we run," She suggested, pointing at the guards that paced around the area. I grabbed her arm, "Now." And we ran for it.

"Hey! Hey! You can't go in there." A guard yelled as he turned just in time to see us sprinting across the road. A couple of the others turned at his yelling and a group of three of them ran after us. The back door from the stage opened and a few men and women walked through it, stopping us from getting any further.

Then as luck would have it, the Captain was ushered out of the building by a couple of suited military men. The girl next to me tried frantically to get out of the grips of the men holding her whereas I just craned my neck to look at the man, that's all I wanted was just a look. He glanced at us, smiling shyly as he gave me a small wave. He was so much like him, Steve the shy and quiet guy who didn't know how to talk to girls. They both had the same, side swept hair, big blue eyes, and a handsome smile.

Ah, what the hell? "Steve?" I yelled. He looked back at me instantly with a curious and questioning look. Wow did he look like Steve, but how could he be so big? "Steve Rodgers?" I called again. This time he stopped and turned to come my way.

He held out his hand, waving at the guards, "Stop, stop. Let them go, please." We were brought to a stop and the men let us go, stepping away and busying themselves with other things. Steve stood a few feet in front of me, towering over me now. He stared at my face, trying to figure out who I was and suddenly in his presence I wasn't able to say a thing. "Do I know you?" He asked, an eyebrow arching up.

The girl beside me twitched excitedly, holding her hand out to him. "I'm Jemma Louis, Captain. It's an honor to meet you." He looked at her quickly, having not even noticed her.

He smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Miss Louis." He looked back at me, holding his hand out to shake. "And your name Miss?"

I slowly took his hand, "Phyllis Thompson." His eyebrows furrowed briefly as he thought about it. "I-" I took a quick breathe, trying to regain my voice and courage. "Are you the same Steve Rodgers I went to high school with, the small boy, barely my height, who had asthma? The kid who could barely talk to girls without turning red or saying something wrong?" His face instantly began to turn red and he rubbed the back of his neck. "How did you become…" I motioned to him. "This?"

He looked down at himself and then back up at me, smirking. "I-" His face contorted in doubt. "I don't remember you from school Miss Thompson." Suddenly he seemed to be thinking about something else, giving both Jemma and I questioning looks.

I opened my mouth to speak but was rudely interrupted by a military man. "Time to go Captain Rodgers." He stated, looking between the Captain and us. "No time to dally with pretty women. You've got a schedule to keep."

Jemma glared at the man, crossing her arms. "Can't he come and have a drink with us?" The man just gave her an icy glare. She huffed and turned around, sticking her nose in the air.

The Captain chuckled lightly, patting the mans shoulder to calm him down. "Alright, lets go." He looked at us with a bright smile. "It was very nice to meet you ladies. I'll look back in my old yearbooks some time Miss Thompson. Maybe I'll spot you in them."

Jemma grabbed my arm and began to pull me away from the place. I smiled and nodded, turning at the last minute to walk with Jemma. She leaned in close to my ear, whispering, "Did you two really go to school together? If you did that is so cool!" Her voice broke into an excited squeak at the end of her sentence.

I nodded, "I wasn't particularly a close friend of his, if it is the same guy. I just…noticed him more than any other girl."

Her smile grew to consume her face, "Oh my gosh you had a crush on Captain America!" I shushed her looking back at the men to see if they had heard. "Oh, oh sorry," She looked back as well. "He didn't seem to remember you though."

I nodded, trying to emphasize the point. "Exactly, so I don't want to sound like every other girl who's drooling all over the man. I knew him and liked him way before he became so…handsome." I glanced over my shoulder directly at the Captain's eyes. We both looked away, had he heard Jemma? I sure hoped he hadn't, I didn't want him to forget me and remember me as some lovesick girl like the one beside me.

* * *

**Ok, so I don't know where this should be categorized as comic or movie because it will have characters from the movies Avengers, and Captain America as well as from the comic books...? So for now it'll be under the Avengers Movie link.**

**R&R!**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Italy.**

The sky was so blue and beautiful today, little white plums of clouds here and there. It was a day that made you think nothing was wrong in the world.

Jemma grabbed my arm, stopping me from running away. "Ah, do you have to go Phyllis? What if you get killed over there?" She pouted, tears welling in her eyes. She embraced me in a hug, squeezing me gently.

I laughed lightly, hugging her back. "I'm a nurse Jemma, I have to go." I held her at arms length. Warren stood a few feet back, giving me a sympathetic smile. He tilted his head to the side, shrugging, his sign for it's "what she does". "Have you forgotten the past two months that I trained for this? Besides, maybe I'll come back with a handsome military man in tow." I smirked at her then nodded to Warren. "Besides you've got Warren, I can't be your third wheel forever Jemma. I need to get out there and meet a man."

"By going to Germany?" She breathed. "You'll fall for one of the Nazi's without realizing it." She smirked and squinted at me, "Are you hoping to find the Captain?"

I let her go, "No!" I said. "Besides, you've seen the tapes of him and the girl in his compass. He's fallen for someone." I looked down at the ground and then up at Jemma who smiled sympathetically.

"I know I'm being melodramatic and that the nurses are some of the most safe but I want my best friend to come home. Brooklyn needs Phyllis Thompson." She beamed. "Warren and I need Phyllis Thompson here not overseas. So do hurry."

Warren came up and held Jemma around the waist. She leaned her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around his back. He gave me a handsome smile, "Good luck Phyllis and try not to be such a clumsy lady in front of the men in uniform." He winked at me and I glared. "They can't have you spilling their penicillin all over the place when they're in pain." Jemma playfully hit Warren in the chest, "Warren." He ignored her and laughed. "Get going Nurse Thompson, men need your help."

I gave them a last hug, saying goodbye and then I ran up the boat deck, racing to get in before it took off. Made it with much time to spare.

I made my way to the top deck, squeezing through the crowds of similarly dressed nurse's to get to the side railing to peak through and wave a final goodbye to Jemma and Warren. I made it partially and resorted to just waving until I just had to turn around and go to the other side.

Even the ocean appeared calm and collected. It was beautiful to look out across the ocean and see nowhere but to know there is somewhere… One of the fathoms I enjoy most is thinking about what's across the ocean. And I'd be traveling there; no matter how beaten and bloody the other side may be I would thoroughly enjoy the trip there.

I was glad to be going, to help in the war efforts was something I felt obligated to do as an American citizen and something I deeply wanted to do. There may be a minor reason I wish to travel across the ocean but I know that reason is far-fetched and probably not possible, but one can dream right?

It wasn't until we docked in Italy that I found out it may not be as far-fetched as I first thought.

"P. Thompson, A. Hamilton, G. Burges, L. Carns, A. Brickers, and H. Rolland come to the front." A man ordered in front of the line of women that stood, waiting for their service orders. I quickly stepped forward with the other four women and we were escorted through the military camp. "You five will be escorted to the 107th infantry. They have recently been able to free their men due to the help of Captain America and are in need of more nurses to help."

I watched the young man read through papers on a clipboard, looking between the papers and us. He seemed intrigued, smiling hopefully. He stopped at one of the many vehicles, passing the clipboard on to the driver. "The ladies are ready, don't crash." He looked over at us with a smile, "Hop in the back ladies and you'll begin the journey to the 107th. Good luck ladies." And with that he leaves us and heads back toward the docks.

The driver steps out of the vehicle and opens the back for us. The big man kindly helped us into the back where we are met by hell or in actuality Nazi's emblazoning red octopuses on their suits. I fought against the driver's strength, trying to flee the jeep before he could lock us in with them.

Fabric was placed around my mouth and used to pull me into the jeep. The driver smiled wickedly as he shut the door. "See you later ladies." I was pinned down onto the floor of the jeep and my hands and legs were tied. The other four cried loudly as they had been bound and gagged too. I was pulled up and set on the right side next to the other girls.

I muffled a scream, bouncing in my seat as I tried everything I could to get the binds off. The other girls just looked at me, scared and confused. The jeep started and the clipboard was passed back through a small window that separated us from the cab. One of the five men grabbed it and began reading through it. I muffled another scream, nearly spitting out the gag. "Hel-" One of the guards was quick and held my mouth closed tightly. A second appeared beside me with a small needle and stuck it in my neck.

The girls and I screamed out in fear, and me in pain. I watched as the man with the clipboard quickly turned the pages and looked between a page and myself, speaking to another in a language I didn't know.

Suddenly the world became blurry, all the men going out of focus at a sickening speed. I felt my body sway and my stomach churn uncomfortably; ready to spit up what I had eaten on the boat. Then I fell and so too did everyone and everything else.

I slowly awoke some time after. I was being carried in a stretcher by a few of the men from the jeep, or at least they looked the same. Lights passed overhead every four feet, blinding me with white light. I quickly leaned over the side and hurled, catching the behind persons shoes. He swore angrily, slapping me across the face. I blinked multiple times as stars danced across my vision.

"Ahh!"

I turned to my left to see one of the other nurses being strapped to a chair inside a small dungeonous room. A man in a white lab coat stepped in my view, smiling wickedly, "You'll have to wait your turn darling." And then he shut the door. I looked around, finding other rooms, empty but I saw the other girls scattered randomly in the line of rooms, scared and crying.

Where were we and what was going on?

We passed a black banner and I couldn't help but stare at it. It wasn't the Nazi symbol it was something else entirely. On it was a red skull with six descending octopus legs…


	3. Chapter 3

**Round One.**

I woke up with a start by terrible nightmare of octopuses in black masks. I looked around the room quickly, realizing that it may not have been a dream. And when I tried standing all of the events of yesterday came rushing back to me, the jeep, the men with the red symbol, the outdated rooms, the other nurses, and the creepy doctor.

Pulling at the straps that bound me to the chair, I was able to get my left arm free and had begun working to free my left when a couple of black suited men walked into the room. "Please, help me!" I begged.

They both walked up to me but not to help me. They strapped me tighter, forcibly strapping in my right arm. "No!" I huffed as I shoved one of them away. The second grabbed onto my right arm with both hands and bashed it against the armrest, making it tingle painfully. Tears welled in my eyes, "No, no. Please…"

"Resistance is futile." One said, his voice deep and intimidating. That made me cry. Was I going to live through this? Would I see Jemma again?

"What's going on?" I asked through hiccups. "Where am I?"

Neither answered. They stepped back and stood guard on either side of the door.

"Where am I?!" I screamed. "Who are you people?!" I struggled against my restraints again, bouncing in my seat as I tried to unstrap my ankles. They were looser but not enough to escape from. "Let me go!" I screeched, yanking at the ankle straps. They were not budging. "Help me! Someone please help me!"

My head fell in resignation. I wasn't going to be able to leave any time soon, nor escape the bindings, and then there was getting past the two guards… "Someone, please help me," I breathed. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I realized that I may not live much longer, visions of torturous acts and painful procedures filling my already scared mind.

One of the guards opened the door, holding it open for two doctors to enter. They wheeled in a small metal table that held an array of large needle syringes. My heart leapt violently in my chest. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked quietly, watching the syringes move to my side. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. "What's in those?" I asked, noting the green liquid inside.

"Dr. Erskine called it the Super Soldier serum. So that is also what I will call it being as that is what it was designed to do-create a super soldier." A man said.

I looked over at the man, his voice familiar. It was the creepy doctor who had closed the door. He wore a long white lab coat over a blue pantsuit and black, polished shoes. His grey hair was messy like when one wakes from sleep and his blue, sunken eyes looked crazed and filmed over. One thing odd with the old man was that apart from his slouched posture and aged hair and eyes, he had the face and skin of a twenty year old.

"You've noticed my skin have you?" He said with a small smile. He walked over to the rolling table. "I was able to single out the aging chemical in the substance and use it on myself. But I did not have it perfect and so many things it did not stop, such as my eyesight and hair. I was born with a slouch so that was irreversible." He ran his hand over the needles, looking across the room like a blind man. "I am Dr. Alfonzo. Red Skull has put me in charge of replicating Dr. Erskine's Super Soldier serum. You are test subject Five of the five women brought here. It is conceivable that because of your small size and body that you will survive the process but out of the ten male subjects only one was able to survive to round three of experimentation."

I took in a sharp breath, staring at the needles in front of him. "And what of the other nurses?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He smirked, lifting one of the many needles. "None of the female subjects have yet to survive to round three." He pressed the syringe, tapping the glass a few times. "You see, unlike Dr. Erskine I do not have the proper equipment to facilitate proper ways to say…input the serum. So I had to create the serum in a way that allowed for three stages of transformation. Very long and rigorous steps I might add."

I stared wide-eyed at the needle in his hand, tears rolling down my cheeks. He began to come at me with the needle and I got a shock of adrenaline. I struggled against the restraints much more than I had before, twisting and yanking, pulling and tugging. I was doing everything in my power to get free.

Dr. Alfonzo, fumbled with the needle but came up with it unbroken. The two other doctors and two guards fumbled to grab me but finally held me fast to the chair. I pulled angrily at the one holding my left leg, tearing through the straps and kicking a masked guard in the face. He fell backwards, his mask splitting down the middle. He was just an average man, regular. I quickly took advantage of my slight freedom, kicking at the other guard multiple times until he had to let go to get away from me.

"Control her!" The Doctor ordered.

I struggled against the men, screaming loudly. One of them finally punched me in the jaw and I stopped instantly, my head bobbing as I tried to stay conscious. "Good," The doctor stated. "Now dear girl, be still or this will be much more painful than it has to be." I looked up at him, squinting through the now brightened lights. He looked down the length of his nose at me, a smile pulling at his lips. "You're going to become the embodiment of perfection dear girl. Though it's going to be very painful, very painful. Why fight perfection?"

I glared at the man, "I don't want to be perfect. I like who I am now."

He looked at the syringe in his hand, smiling widely. "Then you'll love yourself so much more when this is done." He glanced at me, "That is if you survive." The other two doctors held my right arm still and Dr. Alfonzo stuck the needle in the crook of my elbow. I bit my lip to hold back a whimper.

The spot had not been prepped nor restrained to allow the vein to show. How do I even know if he pierced the vein or not? A fiery hot pain coursed through my arm, surging up to my shoulder. I grunted in pain, my head banging back against the headrest. My muscles flexed and my arms pulled against the restraints. "Ahh!" I screamed out in agony. "It's burning me!"

All doctors went to my other arm and did the same thing. A second fiery hot pain coursed through my left arm now too. It traveled up my arm to my shoulder, the pain subsiding slightly once it hit the shoulder. My heart rate sped up and my breathing became ragged and quick. The hot pain moved through my chest and into my heart, a feeling of molten lava made my heart beat faster and faster.

I took a sharp breath, the pain almost too much to bear. One of the doctors held me straight against the chair, holding onto my forehead and shoulders. I stared wide-eyed in front of me, tears steadily streaming down my cheeks, as the pain was so intense. I felt a needle prick at my knees and then they began to shake side to side as the fiery hot pain coursed through my legs. It was probably the slowest and most painful thing I had ever felt in my entire life. It was like those times you burn yourself on the stove but on every part of your body internally. I felt like I was going to be burnt alive.

Four more needles, two in my hips and two in my shoulders, increased the pain exponentially. "Ahh!" I bucked in the chair, trying to get away from the pain. "Stop it! Stop it!" I cried. The doctor held me straight against the chair, not letting go. His squeezing on my shoulders made me cry out again as it hurt to even touch the skin around the now bruises. "Please," I whimpered. "Stop."

Suddenly everything cooled inside of me and I sighed in ecstasy. The pain rapidly cooling felt so good, so great… I smiled widely, trying to catch my breath as if I had just sprinted a mile. My body felt great yet numb all at the same time.

"Good," The doctor said, taking me out of my bliss. "You've survived round one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Near Escape.**

I stared wide-eyed at my knees, which shook spasmodically. I breathed raggedly. Droplets of sweat dripped from my nose, staining my white nurse gown further. It was stained by blood, dust and dirt and now had sweat drops all over it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be stained, not by my blood…

"You-you've survived all three rounds," He said in surprise. He kneeled beside me, looking up at me from the armrest. He had a wide and proud smile on his face. "You survived dear girl, you are now perfect..."

I stared at the man. My entire body felt numb, felt beaten and barely surviving the struggle it just went through.

I got a hot flash suddenly, rocking my whole body in instant pain. A sharp pinching pain in my chest sucked all breath from me and i could feel my heart speed up dangerously and each beat was painful beyond words. I leaned back against the chair, trying to breathe through the pain but each breathe just brought more pain, the pinching becoming stronger when I tried.

"No, no, no, no, no." Dr. Alfonzo cried. He grabbed the last needle and stabbed it into my chest. "You will not die on me Five, I will have a survivor!"

I was suddenly able to take in a deep breath and was able to breath again. He slowly and gently pulled the needle out, smiling kindly at me-the first kind smile I've seen from him. My shaking stopped and I sat still in the chair, staring up at the lights, watching them swing gently back and forth. My head no longer pounded, my heart no longer raced, my body no longer shook or grew, and I could now focus on breathing and relaxing. I had lived… I would see Jemma and Warren again-I would see America again.

"Am I done Doctor?" I asked quietly, still staring at the ceiling. "Can I return home?" My eyes were becoming too heavy to keep open and I closed them.

"You are done dear girl, you are done." He sounded happy and proud. He sounded like a father proud of their son or daughter. I opened my eyes slightly to look at the man. He wasn't a father, he couldn't even be labeled a man for the sick things he had done to so many others. He was a murderer. He smiled at me, "Though you won't get to go home. Hydra has different plans for you darling."

I closed my eyes again and this time I fell asleep almost instantly.

"_Do you think she was able to get any tickets?" I asked Warren. Warren and I stood outside the theatre, waiting for Jemma to return with the movie tickets. Warren shrugged, staring at the cars passing in the street. _

_Jemma came running out of the theatre, her heels clicking on the pavement loudly. "The theatre was full but I was able to get tickets for the late showing," She said, holding up the three tickets with a wide smile. _

_Warren smiled at her, picking her up in a hug. I was a third to their date because I had nothing better to do and Jemma invited me. I had a feeling that Warren hadn't agreed to me tagging along since he's barely said anything to me. I wanted a man in my life, a Warren per se…but of course not him. I honestly don't think he liked me that much…I don't know. _

"_Come on Peggy, we're going to the diner for shakes." She said as Warren pulled her along lightly. I smiled and nodded, catching up with them. A strawberry shake sounded great. _

"_What're you thinking about Peggy?" Warren asked. _

_I looked at him with a smile but that smile quickly disappeared as some old man with young, smooth skin stood in his place and a nurse stuck with many needles stood in Jemma's place. I backpedaled away from the two of them._

"_Why would you want to fight perfection?" The old man asked._

"_I like myself as I am," I screamed._

I awoke with a scream; the last thing I remember about the dream was me being stuck with a bunch of needles. My forehead was sweating and I was panting. "He-hello?" I asked under my breath. I sat up on my elbows, slowly moving to a sitting position. I swung my legs over the side of the cot and stood, wobbling dangerously.

Everything about this felt weird and foreign. My dress was shorter, now just above my knees when it had been below; the bodice was tighter and had sweat and blood stains; I felt taller, bigger. My head was clear and I could think fine, my body felt strong and overly energized. I felt great…

Looking around the little dungeon of a room I remembered what had happened… Where I was though was still a mystery. I walked quietly to the door, testing the knob-unlocked. My heart skipped a beat as hope coursed through me. I quickly scanned the hallway, finding it clear, and then ran out to the right. I ran through the halls, turning right then left then another right and left again. It was a maze of halls and I was getting nowhere.

The sound of marching feet made me hide inside the nearest room.

I instantly covered my mouth, tears welling in my eyes. I held back the urge to scream and run and instead looked on in horror at what sat in the middle of the room. A man whose left side has seemingly boiled from the inside hunched against the left side of the chair, his face still contorted in a scream. His tan naval uniform was burned and covered in blood and dirt. The room stunk of death and the new smell of burning human flesh.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I took a cautious step forward toward the dead man with my hand outstretched toward him. Hands grabbed onto my arm and wrapped around my waist, pulling me out of the room. I screamed and squirmed against the persons grip.

"It's okay lady." A man huffed. "Stop, we're here to help." A man in an army uniform said, spinning me to face him. I stared at the man in surprise. Another man stood at his back, pointing the gun down the hall. I looked back into the room at the dead man. "Don't," He gently moved my face back to face his. "Don't look. What's your name doll?"

I stared at the man, speechless and scared. He was a larger man, more muscle than fat I think. He had the same strawberry blonde hair that I had and he had a long mustache. His small, ice blue eyes questioned my speaking ability.

Finally, "Phyllis Thompson." It was very quiet and barely audible.

I jumped as the back guy shot at two black dressed guards that ran at us. When he shot the guards disappeared completely. I stared at the man who held me still and then back at where the guards had come from. "Where'd they go?" I asked breathlessly.

The back guy was a little Asian man who seemed rather annoyed. He looked at us, pushing us along. "Time to go. We have six minutes before the place blows."

The red head pulled me along, making me run for the first time in…forever. I felt clumsy and unbalanced, tripping over tiny little cracks in the ground. "Is there anyone else here?" He asked, glancing behind us as we ran.

I shook my head, "They're all dead. I'm the only survivor here."

He looked at me and then looked forward. Suddenly we came to a halt and the two men entered into a fistfight. It was quick and a rush of movements that made me scared and speechless. When the fight was over the small Asian man grabbed onto my arm and drug me along.

We sprinted through the complex, running out of the building into woods. A team of men stood in the woods a few yards, waiting ready to fight any enemies that came at them. Captain America appeared at my left and he held my shoulder, asking if I was all right. I just stared at the man wondering if I were still alive.

"I think she's been through a lot inside of there," The red head said. "We found her hiding in a room with a dead man. Not a pretty sight either." The red head stood next to me, smiling kindly at me. "Feeling okay darling?"

"I don't know," I breathed, looking at the red head.

A group of motorcycles sped from the doors of the complex, driving straight at us. I jumped and shrieked, hiding behind Captain America and the red head. "Hold tight men," Captain America said. He quickly threw his shield at one of the on coming cyclists, knocking them to the ground. The group of soldiers dispersed, shooting and running from the cyclists.

I dodged one, jumping out of the way and by accident into the arms of the red head. He smirked at me and then held me at arms length, focusing back on the fight at hand.

A tall man with side swept brown hair grabbed my arm and began to run away from the fight. "The names Bucky miss. We need you to stay out of harms way if you could." He set me by a tree and with a smile he left, heading back to help his comrades.

The men on motorcycles didn't even shoot at the team, they just drove around them, distracting and occupying them. A few of them zoomed by me, scaring me. I leaned against the tree, trying to stay out of their wheel path. One of them drove around the tree and then stopped, grabbing my arms and pulling me back to his bike.

"Help!" I screamed, struggling in the man's grip. I twisted and pushed and pulled against him and was able to free myself. Another had stopped and caught me just as I was about to run away. I felt a prick on my arm and a numb feeling swept through my body. "Hel…" I collapsed in the mans arms and was then lifted into a sidecar. A red, white and blue shield zoomed over my head after bouncing off the man beside me.

The second man ran over and peeled away from the scene with me in the sidecar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hail Hydra.**

"Captain America had nearly taken her from our grasps." Dr. Alfonzo said, glowering at me. "We nearly lost our only success," He looked up at the other man. "Our only test subject success that is. You too are a success in your own being as your were Dr. Erskine's first human subject."

"No need to applaud me Dr. Alfonzo." The man said, looking me over questioningly. He slowly smiled at me, "How do you feel Five?"

I kneeled on the floor, hands and mouth bound, so I couldn't say anything to him. He frowned at the two guards and then pulled the gag out of my mouth. I licked my lips, tasting leather and blood, a disgusting combination. The man cleared his throat pointedly and I looked up at him.

"What's happened to me?" I asked as a response. I wanted to know what's happened to me because after all the pain I went through I would have expected to be in a large amount of pain that I wasn't currently having. I felt great…

The man glared at me, making me look down at the floor. "I feel great," I said weakly. He bent down to my height, grabbing my chin to make me look at him. I stared at the man, slightly disgusted by his appearance. His face looked like it was sagging and about to fall off.

"You my dear are the perfect woman. Do you know who Captain America is?" He asked with an accented purr on the name. I nodded. His eyebrows cast a downward shadow and his eyes became darker and more menacing. "Well, you can compare yourself to him or myself. Though," He paused and peeled off his face. I squeaked in disgust and fear. "Though, you are not as red in the face as I."

He stood straight, glaring down at me then at Dr. Alfonzo. "Begin testing her strength and endurance immediately. I want to know all of her abilities and limitations."

He walked away, going up a few steps to a desk. His office was like a mix of office and laboratory. The red-faced man seemed anxious, ready to move on with some world-dominating plan.

Dr. Alfonzo pulled me to my feet, "Come on Five, on your feet." I looked over at the red-faced man finding him staring at me. He looked furious, sad, and curious all at once. He smirked at me, hiding all external emotions from view. I instantly looked to the ground, finding his stare intimidating.

I was pulled into the hallway and pulled forward. Two guards grabbed my arms and marched me down the hall. Would I ever escape? Would Captain America find me again? I stared at the floor as I thought, ignoring what Dr. Alfonzo ranted about. The red faced man said I was like him and Captain America, said I could compare myself to them. I didn't know anything about this red faced man but the Captain…he was strong and fast, he could take a beating and give a beating as I've seen first hand, he rescued four hundred soldiers at once…by himself. What could I possibly do that could compare to that, I'm only a woman.

Dr. Alfonzo stood in front of me, glaring angrily. "Subject Five?" He asked, his tone low and angry. I looked up at him, sad and confused. "Have you been listening to me?" He instantly slapped me across the face, already knowing my answer. "You will listen every time you hear me or Red Skull speak to you. Is that clear subject Five?"

"My name is Phyllis Thompson." I stated defiantly.

He slapped me again. "Until we have come up with a proper name for you, your name is Subject Five. You are no longer Phyllis Thompson. You are no longer the woman you knew so well. You are a daughter of Hydra and as such serve Hydra and only Hydra. Your American family and home is no longer yours, you do not belong there anymore. Your home is here. Hydra owns you now girl, there is no escaping the tentacles of Hydra."


	6. Chapter 6

**One Name.**

It felt very odd to be wearing such manly clothes when I've only ever worn dresses. And I was the only woman here it seemed, so I felt better being dressed equal with the men but rather odd still.

I walked out of the room I was given to change in and into a much larger one filled with testing equipment and exercise equipment. I was given strict orders, as well as a wrist cuff that as Dr. Alfonso said would shock me whenever I tried leaving the perimeter of the room. I've never heard of such a thing but I did not exactly want to test it.

Dr. Alfonso stood in the middle of the room with two other men. They wore much of the black combat gear as every other militant I've seen thus far, only these two had taken off their headgear and coat. Dr. Alfonso smiled when he saw me, "Five, these will be your trainers and they will test your capabilities throughout the days you are here. You will obey them as you would I or Red Skull, understand?"

I quickly nodded, knowing he'd slap me if I didn't. He squinted at me, tilting his head down as he did. "Good, now today will be a rather easy day…for them," He pointed at the two men at his side. "For you on the other hand, I suspect you have never had any fighting nor sport related training in your life no?" I nodded, begrudging the fact that I hadn't.

He looked at me for a long moment, just staring. Then he looked at the other two, giving them a quick smile. "Well, let's see what she can do. Start with simpler things." He began to walk away. "I expect a full report from you when this is over officers."

They both saluted to him, holding both fists in the air, "Hail HYDRA!"

When Dr. Alfonso left the room they both seemed to relax a little. They turned to me, staring questioningly. "So you are the little Piglet?" The left asked in a light and heavily accented voice. They were both German: blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular, fairly handsome. No doubt a part of the "perfect race". They also seemed rude and arrogant which would not be in my favor.

The one on the right held his hand out to me, "I am Jannik." He seemed rather nice but I did not grab his hand and just stared at it. "Shake no?" I shook my head slowly. They were both intimidating looking men, big and brawny, deep voices, square jaws; everything about them resonated as a threat to me.

The other didn't say anything. Jannik put his hand down, stepping back and suddenly he was serious, more so than before and it scared me. "We will get started now." I think I was really beginning to like the sound of their accents-it was cute. "Put your arms up in front of your face like so." He quickly held up his arms in front of his face, moving his feet apart and standing in a defendable position.

I quickly mirrored it, copying every movement he made. He noticed the extra movements I made, squinting at me curiously. He moved forward, testing if I'd copy him or not and I did. He smirked, "My job just got easier." He moved forward toward me and I followed suit, moving backward.

For about ten minutes it seemed as though we were dancing, moving to and fro as he showed a move and I copied him. He didn't even say a thing and I would do it, knowing that's what he wanted me to do. What surprised me was how easily it came to me. Usually whenever I learned something new…well let me just say I was a slow learner but now, these fighting stances, it was as easy as pie.

"My turn Piglet." The second man said, interrupting Jannik's training. I glared at the man but when I received a glare back I instantly looked down, feeling threatened. "Now's where you have to protect yourself from me. Jannik," He said with an emphasis on his name as he glared at him. "Jannik taught you the basic defensive moves and patterns you can do to move onto offensive." Jannik moved to the sidelines and the other took his place. "I don't want to hurt a Piglet, so-"

There was a slight hum throughout the building that silenced the man. He looked toward Jannik but was looking up and around questioningly. "That's the Flying Wing. It isn't supposed to leave yet."

Over speakers in the corners of the room Dr. Alfonso's voice booms, "Protocol Eight. Protocol Eight. Protocol Eight." Alarms suddenly began to blare in the training room, red lights flashing on all sides. "Get Five out-" Suddenly his voice was cut off and a new voice was heard over the intercom. "How are we all doing tonight? I'm sure your night just went to shit but hey, that's completely your fault."

There were three pairs of double doors within the room and from all of them, soldiers came in, not many, but enough to be a threatening force. I nearly jumped for joy at seeing my men in uniform and knowing that with their help I could go home again.

"Don't move," An arm grabbed me around the shoulders and held me firmly in place. "I will shoot the Piglet if any of you so much as make a move." A gun tip graced the edges of my hair, sending shivers down my spine. It dawned on me that this man might actually kill me without hesitation and tears welled in my eyes. A man stepped forward and he pointed the gun at the man quickly and then back at me. "Blieb an seinem Platz! Ich töten wird das Mädchen!"

"Now, now," The voice said over the speakers. "We don't want anymore bloodshed then there needs to be. Let the girl go and you can keep your lives."

"Bullshit," The man spat. He began to back up, pulling me along. "Machen Sie einen Weg für uns Jannik." I looked back and Jannik was tussling with four men who had come through the side doors but he was quick and had a different fighting style none of the men seemed to know. Within four seconds they were lying on the floor. Jannik picked up one of the guns and held it in the crook of his arms, passing over all of the other men in the room as we backed up to the doors. "Wir folgen Protokoll acht und Sie erhalten die Mädchen in den Bunker und dann warten wir für Bestellungen. Tür."

The instant we left the room the cuff began to violently shock me and I fell to me knees shaking and moaning in pain. Tears dripped off the tip of my nose as I tried to fight the pain but could not.  
"Rip the cuff off," Jannik demanded, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me up. I could tell that the shocks were flowing over to him as well as he grunted when he touched me. "You are strong enough to do that." He let go and I stood against the wall, staring down at the cuff through blurry eyes. I grabbed at it and then pulled but was unable to get it off.

"I can't," I sobbed, shakily sliding down the wall. My body began to convulse randomly as the cuff seemed to have had a malfunction and only went off every five seconds now. "I'm not strong enough to break metal."

He looked down at me, worried about the men that could run out of the training room any second. "Yes you are. Captain America no?" I nodded, understanding what he asked. "You are like him. He strong enough to break it and so are you. Do it."

I shook violently, screaming as I squeezed my eyes closed from the pain. The five seconds came and I grabbed the cuff and yanked pulling on the cuff using my wrist and hand. Another shock began and I pulled extra hard through the pain and it snapped in pieces. I stared down at it in disbelief.

"Get up Piglet, time to go now." The second said, pulling me up and into a run. As we turned the corner the men came bounding out of the room, shooting at us.

Suddenly I jerked to a stop, "No!" I pulled my arm away from him. The men chasing us were my way home, going with these two men were not. I had a chance at freedom and I was going to take it. The second man glared at me, pointing the gun at my forehead. "You're coming with us," He stated, his tone threatening.

Jannik lowered his gun from my forehead, "Let her go. We will find her again." The sound of running feet echoed through the hall. The second glanced down the hall and then back at me. "You will despise me the next time we meet Phyllis Thompson." And with that he ran, both taking off quickly without looking back.

I stared in shock at where he had been standing. He knew my name? They know my name? They know my home, my friends? Jannik said they'd find me again…

"Where'd they go?" A man asked of me. I pointed blindly down the hall and he and a few others kept running past me.

"This may be stupid darling but I have to ask you it anyways. Are you with us or against us?" It was a familiar voice. I turned to look at the man, seeing the red haired man in front of me once again. He held that same worried expression from the first time we met. "Are you okay Miss?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No…"

Everything about everything that had happened rushed to my head and I went to lean against the wall. They had changed me, altered my being both physically and mentally. They had hurt and abused me like no other. They knew everything about me…friends, family, home… I hurled, gripping my stomach as I did. What would they do to the people I love? What would they do to get me back?

Am I truly trapped in the tentacles of Hydra now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Doubts.**

I stared blindly at the floor, feeling absolutely empty. What was to become of me now?

"Colonel Phillips." Mr. Dugan said, pronouncing our presence. I watched his feet turn to face me. "Miss Thompson," Mr. Dugan asked kindly, lifting my chin to look up at him. "I need you to come back for a while. I know you've been through a lot but we're going to need you to explain who you are and what you were doing with Hydra."

I looked past him at a grieved looking man. He held himself strong and orderly but something had recently happened to sadden him. His eyebrow lifted questioningly. "First off, can you even speak Miss Thompson? I'm in no patient mood right now. If you-"

"He put the serum in me," I said quietly. He quieted instantly, staring at me like he'd attack if I were lying. "They kidnapped me from the docs in Italy, took me to a facility I didn't know. He changed me, said I would be like Captain America. There were at least two-dozen needles stuck in me by the time it was over. And a fiery hot pain followed that didn't stop until I had finished the third phase…" I stared at the ground, my eyes beginning to water as I remembered the pain, the dead man. "He made me perfect," A tear slid down my cheek. I looked up at the Colonel. "Gave me the Super Soldier Serum."

The Colonel's mouth hung open slightly as he stared. Maybe six others in the room including the Colonel and each of them gawked at me. Suddenly the Colonel's expression changed and he frowned in anger and doubt.

"Cuff her and transport her to base." He ordered, looking at Mr. Dugan. Everyone now turned his or her stares to him, not understanding.

"But sir," Mr. Dugan began. The Colonel shut him up with a stare. "We don't know if this woman is lying. We don't know if she is like the Captain, we know nothing about her. For all we know she could be a plant for Hydra." He looked down at my uniform. "She is to be confined to a cell until we can regroup for an interrogation."

Mr. Dugan did nothing but stare.

"Now." Colonel Phillips ordered.

"I understand." I said as I dropped my head. "May I make one request though?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Why not?"

I looked around the room, glancing at all the faces that looked back and forth between the Colonel and me. "Can I talk to Captain America?"

He looked down at the floor after a moments thought. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and looked back up at me, his eyes downcast in sadness. "A moment ago Captain America commandeered Red Skull's flying ship and plunged it into the sea. We will not know if he has survived until the search. As of now the Captain may be dead."

My head dropped and I have fallen if Mr. Dugan hadn't been next to me and caught me. I was hopelessly alone now…

I stood up straight, using up the last of my courage to ask Colonel Phillips one last thing.

"I wish to ask to be allowed to help in the search for Captain America. I may be useful to the team you place together."

A woman with wavy red hair walked into the room. Her eyes were red and puffy from having been crying. She looked at me, straightening her skirt and then she looked at Colonel Phillips with a defiant nod, "We can use all the help we can get." She looked back at me. "You're in."

Colonel Phillips looked at her, lifting an eyebrow up. He crossed his arms over his chest and gestured toward me. "Did you hear any of the prior conversation Officer Carter?"

She shook her head, adjusting her suit jacket now. "No but we aren't in the business of denying help with the current situation."

He sighed, glancing over at me and then at Mr. Dugan beside me. "I can't believe I'm going to agree to this but… Dugan, Carter, it will be your second priority to watch Miss Thompson here and make sure nothing goes wrong. She is to be within one of your sights at all times. When the search is over she is to be brought to base immediately. Understood?"

Mr. Dugan saluted the Colonel instantly, "Sir, yes sir." Officer Carter did the same but more slowly with a feminine attitude. She stared at me curiously, now wanting to know the prior conversation. "Sir, yes sir."

And with that Mr. Dugan escorted me out of the room.

* * *

"Officer Carter. I want you to stay for a moment." Colonel Phillips ordered. He watched and waited as Mr. Dugan hustled the girl out of the room before he spoke again. He looked at Officer Carter, slightly angry. "That lady that just left with Dugan had finished telling us how she was injected with the Super Soldier serum which should be impossible. And because of your brash reasoning skills I allowed her to go with you and the search team."

She looked over at the door, utterly surprised. "She's a Super Soldier? Like Steve?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "I do not believe it because Dr. Erskine's serum was destroyed after Steve was…changed. Hydra couldn't possibly have any form of the serum without a vial of Dr. Erskine's."

"So she's a plant then?" Officer Carter asked, her eyes slowly squinting in anger. "Hydra planted her to be captured by our men and taken back with us."

"Highly likely," Phillips stated, beginning to walk toward the door. "She says that the man who performed the procedure on her had done it in three stages. I don't know if Erskine's formula allowed for that but Stark-"

"It was clearly printed in Dr. Erskine's reports that he was going to do the serum as one procedure. Nowhere did it say that it couldn't be done by more than one procedure. It is very plausible that it could have been done in three." She walked at his side down the hall. "We only went on the assumption that Steve was the only way we could duplicate the serum but what about Red Skull? He was, after all, Dr. Erskine's first test subject. They could have found a way to perfect it and duplicate it through him."

Colonel Phillips stared straight ahead, disliking the turn of events. "If it is true we may have a problem. For now we will go on the assumption that she is a normal woman who's been planted by Hydra."

"But sir," Carter started sounding sad. "We can't just assume the worse of her instantly."

Phillips stopped and looked at her. "Why not? We know nothing about her or why she was there other than her word. We can't just assume she's telling the truth when she's wearing Hydra dress. Until we find out the truth we will assume the worst." He turned and began but then stopped again. "It will be your job to befriend the woman, find out who she is. Hell-learn her life's story. But I want you to quietly test her abilities, strengths, speeds, and reflexes. I want a full report on my desk by the time the search is through."

Officer Carter just nodded.

Colonel Phillips sighed again, loosing his serious tone. "I'm sure we'll find him." She stared at him for a moment, confused by the turn of his tone. She looked down, nodding in agreement.

"Goodbye Colonel Phillips," She said as she turned. She walked down the opposite direction with a brisk pace. He nodded and kept on the same path.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's liked it thus far! XD I know you all expect to see Steve in the story but he may not be in this story... At least not for another seventy years ;D**

**Changed up the views a little, hope it was okay. **

**Thanks Guys**

**XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Friends.**

Pretty, tall, smart, quick, strong, and vulnerable are all words I would use to describe her. Phyllis wasn't your average woman anymore; she has been scientifically altered to be…perfect.

At first I didn't know how this would turn out. I worried about Steve most of the time but I was curious about Phyllis and her apparent change she said she had gone through. I think it was because she said she was like Steve in having been altered by the Super Soldier serum that I was so able to follow Colonel Philips orders. And to my surprise she was very willing to talk, more like needing to talk about everything she had gone through.

I walked out onto the deck of the ship, finding Howard leaning against the railing, looking down at the deck below. "Are you staring at the scenery or thinking real hard?" I stood next to him, following his gaze to the deck below.

He stood straight, putting his hand in his coat pockets. "It's curious how just as we loose our Super Soldier another appears in the form of a female." He smirked at me, "She's quite exquisite don't you think?" He laughed lightly, looking back down at where Phyllis stood.

I gave him a short, sarcastic laugh, "Of course. If I know you correctly, that's not all that you are thinking about Howard." I leaned against the railing, watching Phyllis below. She was calmly staring out over the sea by herself.

"Indeed. I haven't confronted her about experimenting yet based on what you told me about what she has told you. Too soon, don't you think?" I nodded. Just a week or so ago Phyllis was nearly tortured to death in the process for the Super Soldier serum. She was an expendable lab rat to them that just so happened to survive. "She seems physically fit, well built for a woman, strong. I've been watching her test herself when she believes no one is watching and she's been lifting hundreds of pounds of box crates that'd take three or four men to lift. She can jump as high as this deck, something no other person could do.

"She shows all the signs of being a Super Soldier that Steve had. Strength, endurance, high metabolism-have you seen how much she eats at dinner and breakfast?" He smiled, laughing lightly. "She's not your average woman, none would eat as much as she."

I smiled, nodding in agreement. "Colonel Phillips has ordered me to test her, confirm what she says about herself. Confirm who she is."

Howard turned to look at me, crossing his arms. "Well, while you make friends with her do you mind if I do the not so rigorous testing? If anything you'll probably just make her run and catch things no doubt."

"That would be much appreciated Howard." I headed toward the stairs, looking back to make sure Howard was following. "You've already made plans on what to do, so what are they?"

Howard shrugged, "Ah, just some minor physical and mental tests. Quick calculations, track and field work, you know the average tests I had planned on doing with Steve."

I continued forward, making my way to where Phyllis stood.

"So on a much less formal note, Miss Thompson, my name is Howard Stark." Howard quickly walked forward, holding his hand out to her. She turned; looking slightly surprised but shook his hand. "And this is Officer Peggy Carter."

She and I shook hands and she smiled, "You're the woman in his compass. You two were close right?" I smiled and nodded. She gave me a small, sad smile. "I'm sorry that we have yet to find him or the aircraft."

"We all are Miss Thompson," I said. "He's an amazing man, one I'm sure you'd like to talk to."

She nodded. "From what I was told, I'm like him." She looked back out across the sea. "I'd love to talk about the transitions he went through, the things he can do. Just talk about this whole ordeal. Now, knowing he may not be alive," She sighed. "I feel utterly alone."

Wow… Could that have been how Steve felt? Did he feel alone at all knowing he was the only Super Soldier, the only soldier to be able to do what he could do?

"Well, I'm sure that we can make you feel less alone. Whenever you need to talk, just find us." Howard said with a smile. He motioned with his hand. "Peggy is usually on the high deck, conversing with the Captain. You can find me in the lower decks fiddling with science equipment."

She smiled like a shy schoolgirl, being talked to by the hot-guy for the first time. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll take you both up on it," she said with an emphasis on both. "Having someone to talk to would be nice."

"So how far do you think you can throw this?" Howard asked, pulling an apple from a coat pocket. I was quite curious as to where he came up with that.

Her smile faltered for a moment. "I was wondering when you would begin. I could hear you two talking on the upper deck. I'll do whatever it takes to show you that I am who I say I am even if that means going through tests Mr. Stark."

He smiled brightly, grabbing her shoulder, "Well that's just great. Why don't we start off with some simple things? How about with the apple?"

She nodded and moved a few feet away from the railing, moving the apple around in her palm. "Never really was the best at sports but I could play baseball. It was a thing of mine to play with the boys when they allowed me, couldn't quite get the pitch down though." She hefted the apple in her right hand and then threw it much like in men's baseball. It sailed across the sea and if it fell into the sea we were too far away to see it.

We all stared out across the sea in utter amazement. Howard and I looked at each other, as if we were saying that she wasn't lying about being a Super Soldier. Phyllis was staring at her hand, surprised by her self to say anything.

"Well that was…intriguing. By all means this should be easy and straight forward," Howard stated.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day our search for Steve came up empty. We had two days left to find him but we've been traveling miles and have yet to see any sign of the wreckage… My hope as well as everyone else's was dwindling. Surprisingly, Phyllis was able to keep both Howard and I in cheery moods. Howard, by going along with his tests and me by talking about herself and not Steve.

"Can you do that run around the deck again?" Howard asked.

In the process of the day he had come up with a clipboard and paper, making notes on everything he put Miss Thompson through. "I find it extremely interesting that you don't feel very exhausted after the 9.52 seconds it takes you to run the small track. After four times now, I would expect some exhaustion, even after one."

Phyllis looked at me and smirked, "He doesn't really know what to expect does he?"

"How many times does she need to run in a circle for you Howard?" I asked, crossing my arms as I read his notes over his shoulder. "She's already the fastest woman alive running about…one hundred meters in 9.52 seconds. Maybe move on to something else, or how about some dinner?"

And with the word dinner both Howard and Phyllis' stomachs growled. I smiled and began to walk away. "Come on you two, time to get some food."

"Food sounds great. I asked Paolo to cook me something really good yesterday, I wonder what he cooked." We both looked at her curiously. "Um…the chef on the ship. He noticed how much I eat and told me to ask him if there was anything I really like. Yesterday he made me a small pan of lasagna. That was great."

"I didn't know we catered on the ship," Howard stated with a laugh.

Phyllis smiled brightly, gaining a cheerful hop to her step. "Maybe he cooked some steak and shrimp. That'd be a gift in itself."

"You're from Boston and yet you sound as though you've lived a poor-mans life." Howard stated.

I glared at him and he just shrugged in reply.

"My father died of enlarged tumors when I was young. My mother and I have never really been close and I moved out as soon I was able and since have never been rich. I don't own much but essentials honestly."

"I am very surprised by that," Howard stated. "A girl with your looks could get a job as a model or start an acting career." Her face turned a bright red and she stared ahead of her.

"I was a much…smaller person before this. I was normal, less than average." She said.

"You should tell us about yourself up to the events of Hydra." I said, encouraging her to keep going. "I'd like to better understand you, be your friend if I can."

She gave me a small smile, "I consider you both a friend Ms. Carter. To finally be able to talk to another woman is very relieving. No offense Mr. Stark," She said, motioning her hands up in the air.

He nodded, "I completely understand. Well, if you ladies would excuse me, I am going to stop off at my room and I will meet you down in the mess hall." He nodded and turned off, leaving us to walk together.

Phyllis watched him leave until he was gone and then she turned to look at me with a bright smile. "He's adorable. Smart, handsome, and as he would say, "intriguing"." I couldn't help but laugh. She took that as a sign and her smile wavered, "He's a "popular" guy isn't he?" I nodded and she shrugged, still smiling.

"Let's talk about men later," I said, my mind instantly wandering to the lost soldier we were searching for.

"Well me, I'm a Boston kid born and raised. As you now know I went to school with Steve, lived with my mother until I graduated and then moved out and have lived alone ever since." She paused, thinking about how to say what she wanted. "I worked at a few places while on my own. A small delly, a barbershop, and as an office assistant at the local bank. That was how I was able to get through the tough times. Basically until a few months ago I was a normal working gal that went out with her friends when she could.

"When the war started I wanted to be a part of it, helping, doing what I could to be a part of it but I couldn't because a woman could hardly get into the military." She looked at me, smirking. "But when I heard about them needing nurses I instantly registered to become a nurse, practicing for the past two months to be one."

I looked down at the ground, knowing what she was going to say next.

"I got on the boat for Italy and it was there that I was abducted by Hydra and taken to a facility somewhere." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

After an awkward silence she spoke up, "Dinner than?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Coalitions.**

Getting off the boat was like walking out of a church after a funeral service, no one spoke but whispered words and everyone stared at the ground as they walked. The whole search and rescue team was sad about the loss of a great soldier and hero. I did not share that same feeling, though I was sad about losing Steve, I was also very happy for having been able to become friends with Peggy and Howard. Through the weeklong trip, Peggy and I were becoming close and Howard was a little more distant with his odd and sporadic yet charming personality. Not to mention he didn't much have a liking to talking about womanly subjects.

I met them on the dock, waiting for Mr. Dugan to come as well. Peggy, aside from being sad at the loss of Steve, was able to mask it well and seemed more peeved than anything. "I am going to go straight to Colonel Philips and talk to him. Hopefully I can sway his judgment to allow you on the force with us. You are too good to be locked up and interrogated when it is plain that we can use you."

Howard smirked, putting his arm around my shoulders. He was barely an inch taller than me. If I hadn't been altered he would be quite taller but now…not so much. He squeezed my shoulders in excitement, "Philips may not agree so easily but I'll put in a good word for you too. Being his leading scientist has to have some sway." He laughed and then let go, saluting Mr. Dugan as he walked up. "Dugan. How goes it? Didn't exactly see you around the ship much. Sea legs get to you?"

I stepped to the side by Peggy, giving her an excited smile while at the same time hiding it from the other two. She smiled at me with a small laugh. "If you don't settle, you may begin to look like the other love-sick women who drool over Howard." I instantly lost my smile, looking at the ground in shame. Let's just say Peggy and I had a long conversation about men and a few certain men in particular. "Maybe you and he can get some fondue some day."

"Fon…due?" I said slowly as if asking. "What's that?"

Peggy gave me a surprised look and then she looked as if staring in the distance, smiling inwardly as she remembered something. Slowly, though her expression changed to sadness.

"I'm sorry Peggy, I didn't mean to make you remember," I said, grabbing her arm gently to get her attention. She looked at me and nodded, rubbing her eyes quickly to get rid of any tears that were on the cusp of falling.

She turned around, adjusting the waist of her coat. "Well, gentlemen, shall we? I am fairly positive Colonel Philips is waiting."

The two men nodded and we all began to walk toward the base.

"You can't possibly think, that based off of good participation and attitude we can just let her be free." Colonel Phillips stated. He leaned back against his chair, looking at Officer Carter and Mr. Stark.

"She's more than a lab rat Colonel Phillips. Like Mr. Rogers she could prove quite useful to us." Peggy said. "Through talking with her during the search and rescue operation I've gained confidence in her that she is true to who she says she is. She's told me her history, her life, her interests, everything about herself. She has given us everything she knows."

Colonel Phillips just stared at her, slightly glaring. "Miss Thompson is a viable threat and-"

"And when the time comes you could use a big gun. You'll let her out on the condition that she help you." Howard stated a little more angrily than he probably should have.

Phillips glared at him, sitting forward and resting his arms on his desk. "You have no say in how this argument goes no matter how important you may be Stark. Miss Thompson," He said with an emphasis on her name.

"Is a woman with liberties and freedoms," Peggy stated defiantly. "She is an American citizen with as much freedom as any other woman and she has given no just cause for being locked in a cell unless you consider volunteering to search for Steve a "viable" reason."

Howard stared at Peggy for a moment and then looked at Colonel Phillips who also stared at her. Howard smirked, "By all means if you don't think so then let her prove that she isn't a threat. Allow her a guarded leash; let her out for a bit to move on from what was done to her. If it were I in her situation I'd be alone and in pain. She needs to be able to get over what was done to her in a calm and familiar environment before she's put on any mission." He looked up at the annoyed looking Colonel and smiled enthusiastically.

"I'm waiting to hear the rest of it Stark," He grumbled.

Peggy smirked to Howard but then lost it when she looked back at the Colonel.

"Let her go home with an escort. Give her a two-man guard, take her home to Brooklyn and then leave her alone for a bit. See what she does."

"She's as strong and as fast as Mr. Rodgers was, do you really expect two men to keep her in check Stark?" The Colonel asked. He penned something on a piece of paper quick and then looked between the two in front of him. "That was a good thing what you just did for her."

"Colonel-" Peggy began.

He gave her a stern look before continuing. "I had expected you two to come back with one of two sentiments towards the woman. One was you agreed to her being locked up and felt it necessary to do follow up work on her or two that you believed she were who she said she was and that she didn't deserve to be locked up. So," He held up the paper he had just written on to Peggy. "She is a free woman."

Peggy grabbed the paper, looking at it in shock. It disputed any loyalty she possibly had to Hydra to the Senate and clearly stated that she was loyal to America.

"Conditions?" Howard asked, more curious than anything.

Colonel Phillips shook his head, "Nope. She is free to do as she pleases. She can continue to serve as a nurse overseas or stay in America."

Howard skimmed over the paper, "And the governing bodies will approve of this?" He looked back up at the Colonel. "They were so concerned about everything that Steve did, I'm surprised they'd allow this since she is so considerably like him."

"Groveling over the years for Dr. Erskine has given me a more favorable ending note than I had before." He said with a small smirk. "Now you two can leave please. I have more business to get to."

Peggy stood at attention and saluted him. "Yes sir." Howard gave him a mock salute and a big smile.

"But I would like to speak to Miss Thompson privately," Colonel said quickly. "Bring her up when you're done giving her the good news."

Peggy nodded and closed the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fears.**

"Hello Colonel Phillips," I greeted as I entered his office.

He stopped rubbing his forehead and looked up from a piece of paper. "Sit Miss Thompson." I did as he ordered and he looked over the paper again for another minute or so.

"While we were at Hydra HQ we were able to find files and video footage of the lab project you were placed into. Your file is by far the most detailed one since you were the only survivor." He said, emphasizing only. "And it is because of this that I know you are who you say you are Miss Thompson."

I stared at the file on his desk, wishing I could read through it and then destroy it. Destroy every piece of it.

"We sent men to do a background check on you and they came up with a positive I.D. as well." His face expression changed slightly, saddening. "You may be free to do as you like Miss Thompson but you cannot go back to living in Brooklyn. You can't be Phyllis Thompson any longer."

I was suddenly reminded of what Dr. Alfonso said to me, "There is no escaping the tentacle of Hydra."

"Why not?" I asked, hoping for a reason outside of Hydra.

He slid a piece of paper forward across his desk. On it was an image of Jemma and of Warren side by side with their names under each image. "Are these your friends Miss Thompson?" I slowly nodded. He slid another paper over it that had an image of my mother on it. "And your mother?" I nodded again, staring at the image.

I looked up at the Colonel as worry and ideas swarmed my mind. "Why are you showing me these images? Don't you already know everything about me? Do you really need confirmation from me?"

He just stared at me. "Your mother and friends have been killed."

I stared at him for a moment, just stared and then slowly sat back in my seat. My mother and friends have been killed just kept repeating in my mind. "My mother and friends have been killed," I whispered. Images of two German men I had nearly forgotten about flooded my mind, old memories I had wished to forget replayed over and over. Words came back in bits, emotions by force, and the meaning behind their words from so long ago…I understood now.

Colonel Phillips was silent for a moment, allowing me to think and allowing the facts to sink in.

Tears welled in my eyes as I spoke, "Two men were training me the day you had raided the HQ. They had just begun when everything happen. We stayed for a moment, listening as the Flying Wing took off and then soldiers came into the room. That's when they used me to get out of the room. I was wearing a shocking wristband though so we had to pause at the door while I tried to rip it off, and I did. Then, then I was grabbed again and pulled into a run. It was then that I realized that was the only opportunity I'd have to escape and I took it.

"When I got out of their grip they tried to get me to follow, putting a gun to my head. I didn't though. The soldiers were catching up and they had to leave or be caught. One of the two told me I would despise him the next time we met and he stated my whole name, Phyllis Thompson, like it was some kind of curse. After they left."

Tears rolled down my cheeks without me realizing it. I rubbed angrily at them and then realized they weren't going to stop.

"Look, we can put you in a relocation program where they won't be able to find you and you would be protected and able to move past what has happened and be normal once again." The Colonel said. He adjusted in his seat and closed the file on his desk.

"Normal," I snapped. "What's normal in the realm of perfection? I can't just remove this serum and be normal again…it did things that are probably irreversible." I looked down at my feet, my tears blurring my sight. "My normal changed as I did." I looked up at him. "I don't know what normal is anymore Colonel Phillips."

He didn't say anything.

"Those papers, you signed them knowing I couldn't truly be free? My freedom was taken after they killed my family-made me a target, wasn't it?" I asked, looking back up at him.

He nodded. "They made you a target and in turn the United States and we can't allow them to hurt anyone else so we can't allow ourselves to take our eyes off of you Miss Thompson."

I knew he meant well, he cared for the people of the U.S. as did I but "I won't do it." I said as I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and dried my cheeks. He gave me a stern look, as if demanding me to change my mind. "I am going to continue being Phyllis Thompson, continue living in Brooklyn, and just continue on. I've got no one else, so no one else is in danger because of me." Jemma would approve, though she'd try stopping me until realizing it wouldn't work. I smiled slightly at the thought of her and Warren.

The Colonel leaned forward in his chair, resting on his elbows. "Doing that would put your life at risk. We can't just let you do that Miss Thompson."

I continued on, ignoring what he said. "Over the past week I've become conscious of who I am now and what that means to you, to the U.S., to Hydra... I'm a tool, a weapon now. I can't just be myself because I wouldn't be able to fight for myself then, I would be able to keep others out of harms way. My need to help would be wasted. I've got to become more, fill the gaps that were made." I said, sheepishly smiling at the Colonel.

Colonel Phillips smirked, "Do you know how big of shoes Mr. Rogers wore?"

I shook my head.

"Well I don't either but you should learn because they won't be filled easily nor quickly Miss Thompson." He held his hand out to me. "I've got a special proposition for you Miss Thompson. There is a special team that calls themselves the Howling Commandos, and I'm sure they could use a hand in filling an empty position."

I smiled and then lost it, "But I don't know how to fight or shoot a gun."

He smirked, "That's what boot camps for Miss Thompson."

I smiled sheepishly, not liking the sounds of that.

* * *

**So this is the end of this one! Sad, I know. But don't be too sad just yet. I am going to make a sequel XD **

**There will be snip-its of about this length or longer that I will post to this one of her life through the years. Though I won't make a time line kind of deal since there are seventy years to fill…. that'd be a lot! Working with Peggy, the Colonel, Howard… All of them! There may even be some Howard-Phyllis get togethers going down ;) That'll be my favorite. Actually my favorite will be little Tony :D**

**Then the sequel, which will star Steve Rogers and the Avengers! Finally some Steve! I believe it'll be after the Avenger's movie. After so many years and having lost so many friends to old age and having not changed a bit Phyllis may be the same or different, can't tell ya ;)**

**Thank you all for loving the story! It makes me giddy with excitement and happiness reading your reviews and how much you did Love it! Ahhh! You should do it some more!**

**Oh and if there are any requests you'd like to see in the snip-its I'd love for you to tell me so I could add it in them XD That'd be oober fun!**

**Thanks!**

**XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Snip it ****1****! Yay!**

**Candy Cho321: I would love to do a Tony romance but I'm not going to do that. I AM going to do a Howard romance ****! And she is going to be a part of Tony's life while he is just a kid…so they'll get to know each other that way! **** Hope you like!**

**More snip it's to come :D**

I ran up to the Colonel, running beside the Jeep without any trouble. "Don't you think it's cheating me to make me keep up with the men when I could be nearly done now?" I asked, hating that I had to keep up with the men and not rush ahead. Sure it was designed to work as a unit as one with many but I was…more.

"As you know Thompson, this is an exercise not a go and do it and be done when you're done. We work at a strict pace to break those who are here, shape them into better men and women. We can't just let you go or there would be no point to what we do." He glanced my way, "Just because your special does not mean you will receive better special treatment Thompson. Now back in line or I'll make you and your men do three hundred push ups."

Maybe a year of training from basic training to special ops training. I learned how to shoot every kind of gun; I learned how to fight in close combat situations and in far combat. I was indefinably reshaped into a better, stronger woman that I, myself did not know I could become.

Through the year I coined the nickname "Lady Liberty". I begrudgingly learned how to keep up with the men, how to make them stronger by egging them on and giving them words of wisdom and leadership. I took the liberties that nearly cost me my badges but yet got me more in turn. I became one of the few that were in trouble all the time with leaving base when not allowed, practical jokes, and questioning the Colonel at every turn.

"Don't even think about asking me what is so evil with these men Thompson," Colonel Philips said without even looking at me. "This is a training session and should not need an entire story to go with it." He turned to look at the men and me. "Your job is to go into the plantation, free the hostages, and take down any assailants," He paused and looked at me, as if waiting for the obvious question I would ask, the one I always asked-why? "You'll go in at dark and use the night as your shield. Now good luck to you." He began to walk away and then paused to look back at us. "And if any of your unit falls, you fail this mission."

"Come with me Thompson," The Colonel ordered.

I looked at the men, who all smirked and asked what I did this time. I quickly caught up with the Colonel, walking into the main building beside him.

"Yes Colonel?"

He looked at me quickly and then focused on the path ahead of him, taking a folder from an assistant. He looked over the papers as he talked, "You are going to be suited and put on the next flight to Germany. There, you'll meet with Dugan, who will then introduce you to the Howling Commandos and you will work with them on their missions. Your time on this base is done, long since been finished."

"But sir, what about the mission?"

He looked up at me with a curious face. "Please, you alone could finish it in five minutes. They'll be placed no matter the outcome." When I was about to interrupt he continued, "At the beginning of this you chose your destination and it is now that you have to go through with it. No questions asked."

"Yes sir." I said.

He let out a halfhearted laugh. "First time I've heard you so serious without question." He turned down a hall, opening the first door on the right. "I'd like to keep this going so I'm going to pass you unto Stark for you to be outfitted in your uniform."

I smirked, saluting him before he left. I think I was partially the way I was because of Howard. His blunt humor and sarcasm had rubbed off on me through the many times I had been with him. Sadly, I had always been in a formal situation with him and I have yet to have fondue with him.

I found him around the corner of the large room, looking over a design for something. I cleared my throat, "Howard?" He stared at the design for a moment longer before turning it around so I could clearly make it out. I leaned in closer, completely surprised by the design. "Is this…what I'll be wearing?" I asked slowly as I stared in awe and excitement at the suit design in front of me.

"Indeed it is. I know that you do not wish to be like the late Captain but there are ideal similarities that will come across well to the general public. That is, if you ever decide to take on the same task as Mr. Rogers. The colors are going to be red, white, and blue for good representation. There will be a three star pattern on the center of the jacket, which unlike the standard issue will allow you all the movement you need for fighting and can hide two pistols underneath."

I beamed, looking up at him, "I love it. But I am curious, why three stars?"

"I chose three, one to represent Mr. Rogers, another for yourself, and a third for America. And I knew you would like it so I had it made immediately after I thought it up." He pulled a blue chest out from under the table and placed it on top of the design. It had a white star on the center of the chest. He undid the latches and opened it, showing me the completely finished product. I touched it, feeling the smooth leather jacket and a special type of material for the pant and clothing under it.

"There are a few other things though that you'll need to go with it." He walked over to another table that held a vast array of handguns from small one-shot pistols to larger magnum six shots. "Guns are one. I've changed these all a little differently, distributing the weight for a better balance, elongating the barrel for better accuracy…"

I was quick to choose the Tokarev TT-33, slightly longer barrel, smooth and evenly distributed weight-perfect for me.

"Alright. Now, do you want to use a shield as well?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, that was Steve's trick. It would be cliché if I fought with a shield." He nodded, understanding where I was coming from.

He held up his finger for a second and disappeared behind a row of disorganized bookcases full of boxes. He brought out a dusty old box and set it gently on the table. "This is something I made a long time ago and something I believe will work if I am able to do as Hydra did and harness the power of the Tesseract." He opened the box and pulled out what looked like bracelets. "I call these the Electric Hands. They wrap around your fingers like rings and if calibrated right can be used not only as a little extra damage in a fight but like electricity, sending electric volts down the spine of any you touch. An advanced idea of a Clowns tricks."

I held my hand out so he could put it on. It was a little bit too large for my hand but it was a good fit otherwise. A small device in the palm of my hand that was also connected to the knuckles was the brunt of the device. It would be interesting to see what they could do.

"I can already tell that you like them," Howard chimed. "I'll get on remodeling them right away. I'll need a ring size for each of your fingers as well."

I held my hand up as if it were a weapon itself. "It would be interesting if I could shoot controlled blasts of energy with these. Make them long range capable."

He eyed the device. "I'll take that into account though it may become a giant fist which would not be practical."

"Is Howard Stark admitting that he does not have advanced enough technology to do something?" He frowned at the second hand device but did not say anything. "You know it is okay to say that you can't do something Howard. No one can do everything."

He looked at me, "And yet here I stand, looking at the only person in the world possibly capable of doing everything. You are a strong and intelligent woman surpassing the average and the superior woman in society. And that person is telling me that no one can do everything."

I took the device off and replaced it in the box trying to hide my red face. "Well if that's everything Howard I have to begin packing. I do believe I have a long trip ahead of me."

He nodded, eyeing the device in his hand. "Don't forget the suit Phyllis, try on for fits to make sure it doesn't need any adjustments."

I lifted the chest and carried it away. "Good day Mr. Stark," I chimed.

I smiled when I noticed his reflection in the window of the door. He was watching me walk away with a smirk, "Good day Miss Thompson."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who loves the story. The updates are going to be a little slow as I have plenty to work on...**** But I am working on the sequel! And there will be Steve and the whole gang! Yay!**

**As thanks for the love ****, here's a small part from the sequel!**

Around the table, the Avengers all shared a confused and questioning look. Thor sat at the end of the table, staring at the back of the woman from the directors past, intrigued right away. "Show yourself Miss Thompson," He said with kindness to his words. "I would like to meet this friend of Fury's that could conjure such a smile."

She looked at Fury briefly. He looked at the others quickly and then nodded to her and she turned around. "My name is Phyllis Thompson."

The team stared at her or well not her but at her neck. A large scar that took up most of her neck was clearly recognizable to the whole group, especially Steve. He held back the urge to stand or say anything that he instantly thought of. She moved the collar back a little to show the full scar, gently touching it with her fingertips. There was one though, who only stared at her face, recognizing her almost as immediately as she turned.

**Snit it ****2****!**

**Finding Trust.**

It's been a few years since leaving base and nearly everyone I knew but I gained new friends in the form of the Howling Commandos, though I can be completely blunt in saying that it wasn't easy. At all.

Sure I was already on Dugan's good side, which I just learned his actual name is Timothy…annoyed me that he hadn't told me before. But I had to get on the good side of four other soldiers and their new leader Sgt. Nick Fury. The hardest would be the trials I went through with Sgt. Fury.

"Well, well, if it isn't the newfound Lady Liberty," Sgt. Fury stated in a tone of hate.

Lady Liberty, a.k.a. Phyllis Thompson stood at attention before the team. "You can stand down Thompson, this is not boot camp nor should it be treated as such. You are going to be thrown on the front lines of war. The war may be over but the subdivisions have not died with the war. It is our duty to stomp out the subdivisions including Hydra. Are you ready to do that Thompson?"

"Yes sir," She stated strongly. She held back a strong desire to smile, knowing this new "leader" may yell her at for it. She wasn't told about this sudden change in command and she didn't know why it had happened. She had been expecting Lt. Sawyer to be the leader of the team.

Sgt. Fury gave her a hard stare, waiting for her "snappy" response, but she didn't have one yet. He had heard about her jester side and he didn't need anymore of that on the team.

…...

"What do you think your doing?" Fury asked in a dark tone, getting up in Phyllis' face. "Your actions today put this team in danger! Do you think this is a vengeance scheme? That when we finally go after Hydra, you'd be able to disappear and do whatever you like?!" He demanded.

She frowned angrily, "I've been working my butt off for this team! I've been doing everything you've told me, everything in my power to keep this team safe during the risky missions-you!-put us on!" She practically yelled.

"Come on Sgt, she's right after all," Jacques said as he gestured toward her. "She's kept us all safe as well as you. She's literally done everything in her power to take down our enemies, enemies we didn't even know we had."

Gabe stepped forward, nodding at Phyllis. "She's a part of the team. Someone you've been testing since the first day you met her. And time and time again she's proved herself. You say we're finally going after Hydra and the one time she doesn't follow orders you demand to know why. Isn't it obvious Sgt.?"

Nick glared at the men who seemed to agree and stand up for her. They slowly moved around her and stood as a protective barrier between her and Nick.

"This conversation is over."

…...

Tim still frowned. Jim laughed again and then took a swig of his beer. "So," Jim reached over the newspaper, pulling out a white sheet of paper that didn't belong in the paper. "I was wondering what made you so curious about the news. You've never read the paper after all."

Phyllis blushed and reached for the paper.

"Jim! Give that back."

The team caught on quickly and laughed. Gabe held her back from jumping over the table, "Now, come on. It's just a bit of fun." He laughed and then released her. "Is it from Mr. Stark, Jim?"

Jim stood, walking around the table so that she still stayed across from him and unable to reach him. "I miss your charisma around here. I may have a bit of my own but it just isn't the same when no one else will share in it. And besides that I can't get the Colonel to smile or at least roll his eyes the way he does when he is inwardly laughing at you. That is one that I can say I am not good at-"

Phyllis ran around the table nearly catching Jim. He threw the letter across the table and James caught it out of the air. He started right where Jim had stopped, "-getting the Colonel to smile that is. It is very quiet in the ranks as well. No one questions him like you did." James smirked, "What a loving man. He seems…slightly self-involved if you ask me." He matched her run and they stood at opposite ends of the table. "Now, shall we continue men?"

"No, you shall not," Fury stated. The team froze and stared over at the door. "Outside Thompson."

…...

"Come on now, you can do better than that Thompson," Fury said. "Hit me."

Phyllis breathed heavily, with a slight sulk. She stepped right, kicked out at his knees and then quickly stepped back, blocking an expected defensive kick and then went forward with two punches in the abdomen. Not wanting to waste her advance she continued, twirling around him and throwing him over her shoulder and then holding his arm painfully over her knee so that if she wished she could break it.

Nick sneered, "Good job."

She quickly let go and stood, giving him a hand up. He quickly wrapped her own arm around her neck and jabbed his fingers into her lower back. She sighed in surprise and pain. She grabbed his arm, squeezed and spun, twisting out of his arm. Nick pulled his arm back, and her with it and punched her across the cheek. She stumbled back a step but came back, curling her hands into fists.

Phyllis kicked out at his ankles and then spun around, kicking him across the face. He rubbed blood off his lip, glaring at her. She rubbed her cheek with a smirk.

"You know," He started. "Every time you're going to fake with your feet your right pinky twitches."

For some reason she just busted out laughing. Nick smirked and let out a small laugh. She fell to her butt laughing so hard, "I don't know why…I find…that so funny."

Nick held out his hand to her when her laughing had slowed. "Good Job Thompson."

He helped her up. "I wish I could read something off you, maybe from them eyes. They never give anything away. You are probably the most serious man I have ever met Sgt. Fury. May I ask why?"

He smirked, an unhappy smirk. "No."


	13. Chapter 13

**Snipit ****3****!**

**After Date**

"What are we doing Howard?" I asked through ragged breaths. Howard held me against the door to his home. He gently kissed up and down my neck, making my body quiver.

"We," He grabbed his keys, pausing for a moment. "We are having an adult interaction. Something that is very normal between two in love."

I stared at him as he fumbled with his keys. That was the first time he had said love out loud. He didn't say "I love you" but it was close enough to make my heart melt. He'd said it a few times in his letters but had yet to say it in person.

His door opened and I fell into the entryway with a solid thud. "Ow," I stated as I rubbed my tushy.

"Still a woman yet Miss Thompson," He said sarcastically as he laughed at my fall. He was quick to helping me up and pulled me to my feet and into his arms. "Now Miss Thompson, how about I show you my room?"

I couldn't stop the excited giggle and it made me sound like a lovesick teenager. I was going to control that annoying giggle whether it is the death of me! Howard only smirked, making no comment of it, which was smart and kind on his part. He gently began to kiss me again, dragging me away from any pestering thoughts instantly and soon the night disappeared and daylight shined through the windows.

I awoke in Howard's room from the slightest crack in his shades that hit me perfectly in the face. I sighed in happiness, gently snuggling up to Howard. He took a deep breath, moving slightly, his arm wrapping around my shoulders.

"Good morning Phyllis," He said lightly, his breathe tickling my head.

I smiled, "Morning. Do you like French toast?" I looked up at him with a smirk. "Love it," He smiled. "Conjuring up some plans? Maybe some sexy loving ideas swimming through your mind." It was a suggested idea more than a question. I laughed, "More along the lines of breakfast."

I stood on my hands, squinting through the crack in the shades. "I wonder if it is yet morning or afternoon?" I leaned down and kissed the genius man, taking a long look at him. "I am going to go and make some French toast. My only breakfast specialty honestly. How many pieces would you like two or three?" He held up his fingers for four and I laughed, rolling my eyes. "If you say so."

I rolled up to a sitting position and grabbed my gown off of the floor, beginning to pull it on over my shoulders when a hand begins to pull it back off. Another hand runs down the length of my spine and then around my side and to my stomach. Howard pulls me back to him, gently pushing me onto my back.

"Can I ask for you for breakfast?"

I merely nodded and closed the distance between us.

We had breakfast for dinner. He, surprisingly ate all four of the long-bake French toast I made while, even though I have such a high metabolism, only ate three. Four has always just been way too much for me. Probably too much sugar for me.

That was the last night I was on vacation away from the Commandos and so Howard sent me off with a sad yet happy farewell. He booked me a flight in his private jet and had me "home" by oh six hundred hours. And it wasn't until I got to the house the Commandos were staying in that I realized that I didn't have the whole Howard to myself.

"How was the week with Mr. Stark?" Gabe asked as I entered the house.

I smirked and blushed. "Very good, thank you for asking. I had a very enjoyable time in New York. And can I say that that city is growing. It's so amazing how much it's grown over the past few years."

"Liberty!" Tim howled, sounding overly happy which meant he was drunk. He and Jacques came over to me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders, both drunk. "We came over to ask, if need be beg, for your hand in a dance!" Jacques said. "Will you dance with us on this new day?"

I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "Why not?"

Dugan stood straight, giving me a sarcastic glare. "You should because it is a new year tomorrow. 1970 will begin with happiness for you and all of us. It is a night to celebrate like champions!" Dugan stated proudly.

Nick stood in the doorway to the living room where smooth, jazzy music played. "While you were enjoying your time away with Stark we were able to take down the last regiment of Hydra standing."

I smiled widely and then quickly lost it. "And what about Dr.-"

Jacques grabbed my hand, dragging me into the living room. "Ah, no business now. It is a time for fun, to forget said past!" He smiled at me. "At least for the time being."

I smiled and took his hand in mine, placing my other hand on his shoulder. "Fine." He began to spin us. "But I will be having a long conversation with Sgt. Fury about the battle as well as the fact that he gave me leave after Christmas and only until new years."

Dugan stood beside Nick with a broad smile on his face. "She's got you there Sir," He laughed. Nick just glared at him, "If you weren't drunk I'd take you out without a seconds notice." Dugan laughed, smacking Nick's shoulder, "Good thing I'm drunk then right?"

* * *

**Ah! Total dream of mine to be with Howard XD! Sorry to any men who read this and who don't really like the mushy and possibly cliché romances!**

**Ok so I don't know when Tony was born so I'm going to go off some searched for numbers and I get 1970. So…. hint, hint! ;)**

**Love y'all**

**XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Snipit it ****4****!**

Love and Power.

I held the letter in shaky hands and tears splashed on the floor, as my life seemed to shatter before my eyes.

I sat in the corner of my room that I considered my library and cried like never before. Everything about my whole life seemed to be coming out in my tears. All of my sorrows, my fears, my pains, my loses…everything piled onto the fact that I had just had my heart broken.

I ran out of my room, past the men playing poker and down to the basement where we had set up a gym of sorts. I don't think the men even noticed that I had passed or if they did they that I really had to use the bathroom. No one had seemed to follow which made me happy.

I threw off my sweatshirt and instantly began to punch the bag that hung from the ceiling. I hadn't even attempted to wrap my hands so they were quickly bruised and bloodied but I was proud to say the bag was no better as it popped at its center.

"I'm sorry Phyllis. I'm more sorry than I ever have been in my entire life. I've never been more sorry than I am now for what I have and will do to you."

I quickly turned around, expecting to see Howard standing right there. But no, it was Nick. He held the letter in front of him, scowling at it and at me. And he was reading it out loud to me.

"During our time together I was not completely loyal to the relationship we had. Sadly, that is who I am… I had a few flings with other women while you were away and one… One came to me about two weeks before you came for Christmas. She is pregnant Phyllis. She's pregnant with—"

I jumped toward Nick, trying to grab that letter from him. "Stop! Just stop. That is none of your business Sergeant! Please…stop."

"She's pregnant with my son. I can't abandon him which means that I can't abandon her."

I dropped to my knees, sitting on my feet. I began to cry again.

"I have been the worst kind of man to you Phyllis—"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I demanded of the Sgt.

He walked away and sat on a chair against the sidewall. "I am trying to help you Thompson. You need to realize that this is going to hurt you emotionally and will in turn hurt the team. We need you at one hundred percent Thompson. We can't risk you or anyone on this team getting hurt because of your emotional state."

I gaped at him. "I can't just bury my feelings Nick. I can't and I won't just make them go away! I loved that man and…I still do…" I wiped at my face, trying to stop the tears from streaming. "I hate that man…and I love him."

Sgt. Fury stared at me for the longest time. "Stand up." He demanded with a soft under tone. He stood up, crumpling the paper in his hands. "I don't want you to bury those memories and feelings. I want you to use them like you do adrenaline and fear and anger and hate. Make them a part of your fighting style just like the other emotions."

I stood slowly, still wiping the tears from my face.

"Burying those emotions will change you and make you cold. But living with them and using them that will make you unbeatable."

* * *

"I believe it was then that I realized what a true and caring man the Sergeant was. He helped me through losing the first love of my life. If it weren't for him I don't know what would have happened." I said with a small smile.

I sat beside the little car bed that was Anthony's. He loved it more than anything, showing a young love for sports cars.

Tony suddenly sat up in his bed, bearing his fists out in front of him. "I'll beat him up for you Miss Thompson. He's a big meany for hurting your feelings." I laughed, grabbing his fists so he didn't hurt himself. "Do you mean the Sergeant Anthony? He's the good man in this scenario. Aside from that you are too little to beat any adult up young man. You've got a few years yet until you can do that."

Tony slumped, "I just want to help you is all. Does dad know who the man was? He's got money and power you know. He's always told me that fix anything."

Tony looked down at his sheets and began to curl up with them, laying back down in his bed. He looked up at me with big, watery eyes. "Will you stay until he goes to sleep? He scares me when he's like this…he's hurt me."

I rubbed his hair back, tears welling in my eyes as he told me this. "Your father has hurt you?" I asked gently. He nodded. "Has he done it often?" He shrugged. I held up two fingers and he shook his head. I held up one and he shook his head and then I held up three, and then four…he nodded. "And where is your mother when this happens?"

"She tries to stop him…"

Maria had told me that Howard was different. That he was more involved with his work and sadly, hard liquor but I had no idea that she had meant this. Why's he become so…cold?

I gave Anthony a small smile, rubbing his hair one last time. "Go to sleep Anthony. If you get scared just yell for my name and I'll come, okay?" He nodded. "Goodnight honey, have sweet dreams." I stood and he grabbed my hand.

"I want you to stay forever Lady Liberty. I don't want you to leave me."

I began to tear up again. He was such a sweet heart, such a good boy. "I will try Anthony, I will try." I leaned down beside the car and held his hand. "I will be leaving for another long trip and I do not know when I will get back. I will try my best to make it quick but I can't make a promise to you that I might break okay? I'll send you post cards from everywhere I go okay?"

And just like that he pulled out a small pile of post cards from under his pillow. I was really ready to start bawling. "Like these?" He asked. I nodded, a bright smile crossing my face. "Even more than last time cutie." I was utterly surprised he had those, kept them so close to him.

I heard the door to the house bang closed and I knew Howard had come home. I stood up, looked at the door for a moment then looked at Anthony. "You get some rest cutie, I'll just be outside the door."

I walked out of the door, grabbed a chair and sat next to Anthony's door.

* * *

**Ali (guest): I totally agree! Howard in C.A. is so much better and really hot! The Howard in I.M. just wasn't the most attractive looking old man… And there are old men who are attractive (Liam Neeson ;P) **

**I love little Tony! Hope you do too!**

**On a different note I've got a serious question for all. And that's how do you think Rogers would act upon meeting Phyllis in present time? She's going to have a scar/branding of Hydra's seal on her persons that'll be noticeable right away and she's going to tell him and the team right out that she is also a Super Soldier. I'm just not sure on how he would act…I could make something up but I want to be more real to his character about the situation I throw him in. **

** Any and ALL thoughts would be grateful and helpful! Please and thank you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Snipit ****5****!**

Somewhere in Bulgaria…

We walked up to an abandoned town and skirted around it to the east where a large building was housing a mass trade supply of weapons and bombs.

From what I was told some years ago Hydra had been dispatched and destroyed but now they've regrouped. It's believed that Red Skull is back and without finding Captain America there was no way to know whether or not Red Skull was dead or alive, though all believed him dead with the Captain.

"Liberty," Fury demanded in a whisper. He made a sweeping gesture with his right hand. I was to enter and clear a path directly into the facility. He and I exchanged a nod and I sprinted to the large building where I paused beside the door.

I quietly opened the side door and entered gun first. No one was in the immediate vicinity. I walked down the hall in a slight crouch, aiming this way and that as I passed hallways. Up ahead was a right turn, which would take us into the brunt of the facility where they housed the weapons.

I scanned the hall and found no one. I entered, slowly progressing to the end. Still no one. At the end I stopped, looked out and instantly my jaw dropped. This was no minor arms warehouse. There were nuclear bombs being loaded into jets and small drop planes, machine guns larger than any others made, missiles ahead of their time, and tanks as big as the charter bus back home.

I ran back to the door, checking my corners quickly as I did. I signaled out the window with my flashlight quickly and within seconds the Commandos entered the building.

I pointed down the hall, "Operations are directly down the hall and to the right. They have regrouped with the Hydra weapons on a much larger scale." I whispered. "These weapons are ahead of the time as well as much bigger than anything previously. I saw nothing in the small arms categories which means they aren't dealing to minor rebel groups but to large fashions."

Jacques pulled out a blueprint of the facility and he and Montgomery held it flat to the wall.

"Plans will stay the same but we'll separate and surround the main area the weapons are being held. We will clear out any soldiers guarding the entrances and exits and make our way for the center. Once there you each have your placement C4's which you will then place somewhere. We hope to start a chain reaction here and destroy the building in one swoop. We will time them for three minutes and you all know where to regroup?"

Everyone nodded.

"I want Dugan and Montgomery to switch places and Mont, I want you to keep an eye on the direction that Liberty goes. Liberty, it is your job to sweep through controls and find out who's behind this establishment."

I nodded.

"Alright. Everyone head out," Fury ordered. "You have fifteen minutes to plant the bombs and evacuate. Do not be late."

Everyone split up, taking different halls. Montgomery and I took the immediate one on our left and rounded to the south entrance to the main part. Montgomery took out the two guards quickly and quietly and proceeded ahead of me.

I followed and when we entered the hall that wrapped around the "workshop" we went left. We were directly under controls now.

I slowly entered through the door, hopped on the first step and aimed up through the middle of the three sets of stairs. Two men were doing sweeps on separate flights.

I signaled to Monty and he nodded, heading into the "workshop" zone. Once he cleared the path and planted the bomb he'd come back to my aide and we'd leave. Simple enough, so long as you didn't get caught up in a big group of soldiers.

I ran up the steps quickly, killing the two guards without them even knowing I was there. I opened the door to controls and quickly scanned the room, finding it empty of persons.

Papers were scattered around on a middle table and on control panels that faced into the "workshop". I quickly went over to the table, taking photos with a small camera and grabbing any papers that looked handy.

"You still look the same Miss Thompson," An old, haggard voice stated.

I turned on my heel, shouldering my weapon immediately. "Who…." My words dropped off as I turned to see the old man that had spoken to me.

Dr. Alfonzo.

He looked like skin and bones… He was dressed in loose fitting clothes, black sweater and black dress pants. He had little hair left on his head, all but five strands maybe. His skin sagged with old age-an age that no one should have to live too. His eyes were sunken and looked blind, his teeth were putrid with yellow and black spots all over them. Was he rotting?

He smiled at me, a wide and wicked smile that encompassed his whole face. "Is that how you treat your father, Lady Liberty?"

I glared at the sack of bones. "You are not my father. You are nothing to me but a murderous psychopath."

He chuckled. It was a gargling and harsh sound that ended in a choked cough.

"So disrespectful to your elders… If you had stayed with us you would have learned better. And the name they gave you-Lady Liberty-it disgusts me. You are not an invention of America dear thing, not a symbol of freedom and beauty. No, no. You are a symbol of power and fear. Someone—"

I rushed him, picking him up by the throat. His words were cut off and he made a squawking sound. "Who is running this facility? Who is leading Hydra? Red Skull? You?" I loosened my grip so he could talk.

"Red Skull is dead dear girl," He sputtered. "I am the one keeping the ranks together, fulfilling Red Skulls wish of world domination."

I choked him again, lifting him off the floor.

"I can't allow you to kill the old man," A deep voice said. And a needle was stuck in my neck followed by a tingling feeling that seemed to make me immobile.

I released the wretched old man and fell backward into the arms of my capture. I blinked up at the man multiple times, trying to place his face. He was so familiar but it was a distant familiarity like a one time encounter.

He smiled at me. "I told you, you would not like me the next time we met."

My eyes widened in fear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Snipit 6!**

Days, maybe even weeks had gone by… I wasn't sure on the time anymore. I slept maybe two to four hours of a day. The other twenty hours I was regretfully and fearfully awake. Fearfully doesn't even encompass what has happened to me over my stay here, horrendous and dreadfully painful is more like it. Even during the procedure that made me the way I am is second to what I am going through now.

I was chained to a standing table, receiving injections every few hours that reduced any adrenaline and strength growing inside of me. They kept me weak enough to hurt and torture…

My wrists and ankles were bloody and crusty from old and new blood as the metal cuffs tore at my skin, my efforts weak and trivial at best when I tried to break them.

My body was no better off. I wore only my lingerie I had been wearing when they captured me, and it was covered in blood, spit, and piss… I was never taken down from these chains-ever… Barely even given a healthy bit of food per day. My chest and stomach was covered in black and blue marks from being used as a punching bag as they tried to get information out of me.

The worst were the brandings, the excruciatingly painful part of all of this. I had maybe ten brands on my stomach and chest that were still fresh and bleeding. The skin was burned to a crisp, some flaking skin as well as many bleeding spots. Now, pulling at my chains was even more painful than before as whenever I flexed healing brands would tear and begin to bleed again.

A brand on my neck, the largest of them all was the most painful. It had seared my skin and made my throat rough and dry for days. I could barely breath after it had happened that I thought I was going to suffocate. They even showed it to me… It was placed perfectly over my windpipe and stared evenly out at any who looked at it.

The man who's been administering these tortures entered the room. Dr. Alfonso slowly followed him, clutching a cane like he would fall without it-and he would.

I closed my eyes for a moment, knowing that pain was to follow their arrival.

"Are you going to tell us what you know Liberty?" The old man asked roughly.

I opened my eyes to see the younger man standing in front of me. He had a wicked and happy smile on his face. He enjoyed every second that he hurt me.

"You never told me what you want," I stated, my voice rough and dry.

The man punched me in the gut, right over a bruise and a branding. Tears welled in my eyes instantly. I took a deep, trembling breath. "You'd be smart to just say what you need to and not what you want to." The man gave me a mock disappointed look.

He was the same man who had captured me, the same man who had threatened me when I first escaped Hydra so many years ago. He was older now but he looked the same if not harsher on the eyes. Age and murdering had turned him into a worse man than he already was.

I was his next target. I could see it in his eyes that he just wanted to kill me already. Be done with me. "Anything to say?" He asked, egging me on to speak.

I said nothing.

He punched me again, in the same exact spot.

The doctor let out a harsh laugh. "We've gotten everything we need from her. You can do whatever you like with her." He waddled away shakily. "Don't take too long. We have more to question yet."

My heart fluttered a bit. I didn't know what had happened to the rest of the Commandos when I was captured. I didn't know if they were okay or not. Him saying that they had more to question made me worry that they were here as well.

The man smiled, "Yes, we have your Commandos. They've been much more cooperative than you. So sadly, we've just been torturing you for fun."

My heart raced as my fear and worry boiled inside of me. Before I had made myself believe that they had made it okay but now… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they were here to and I had just given up.

I screamed both in pain and strength as I pulled with all of my life to break the chains holding me back. The man sneered at me, arching back as he readied to punch me. My legs broke free and I kicked the man in the groin, toppling him instantly. My hands slid out of the cuffs after they stretched just enough to do so. I dropped to my hands and knees breathing deeply.

I haven't felt so weak, so human…since before my transformation into a Super Soldier. I didn't know if I was going to become strong again. If I could heal from the damage they've done to me. But I did know I would leave this place.

I climbed on top of the man, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing. He glared at me and grabbed at my arms, trying to pull me off of him. He rolled over, trying to pin me on the ground. My hands were clenched around his throat and they just got tighter the more he tried to pull them off.

He grabbed a pocketknife from his waist and flipped it opened. I roared as adrenaline coursed through my body upon seeing his knife. I brought my legs up to his chest and pushed against his body while I still held onto his throat. His eyes began to roll to the back of his head and he slowly released the knife.

I did one last push. I pushed him off of me, tearing his throat off at the same time. Blood splattered all over my face and body and crawled down my arms. His body fell limp beside me, a pool of red liquid forming around his head and chest.

I couldn't stop now. I jumped to my feet and ran to the door. I left the room, running into a guard. While we stumbled together I grabbed his gun and was able to pull it up and shoot him. I took off with the gun and took out the entire facility of any Hydra Soldiers and freed some five captives. None of the Commandos were here. After I ran through the entire facility I found the doctor with the other man I recognized from my time under Hydra. Jannik? I didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered but my freedom.

The gun decimated the doctor to ash as well as the man.

Finally the world began to spin into reality. I dropped the gun, wobbling to stay up on my feet. The doctor was no more… Hydra would be done… I was done… I stumbled out of the room I had entered in a blind rage, leaning against the wall for support.

I was free.

A couple of the captives who were not as bad off as me came to my aide, wrapping my arms around their shoulders and walking me out into the bright sunlight.

* * *

When I woke up I was strapped to a gurney and instantly fear clouded my mind and I fought against the straps and hands that held me down. I heard a couple of men yelling. My name maybe? But I didn't care-I needed to get out of these chains. Get out of this hellhole I was being tortured in.

My right arm broke through and I lashed out at the person holding down my left, scratching whomever it was in the face. I heard a small yell and then they released me and I broke free. More hands tried to grab me and I quickly threw them away and ran for what I thought was a door.

"Phyllis!" A voice yelled. I was grabbed under the arms and hands pressed against my head in an unbreakable hold. "Phyllis, calm down! We aren't going to hurt you." The voice was familiar and after a moment it broke through my fear and anger induced rage. "Just calm down Phyllis, calm down."

"Dum Dum," I said in a sad whisper. "Oh my god, Dum Dum I'm so sorry."

He released me and I instantly turned around to see what I had done. To see whom the other person was I had hurt. Sgt. Fury stood covering his left eye. It was bleeding fairly badly to my regret.

I covered my mouth with my hands, tears welling in my eyes. I had just hurt, maybe permanently scarred one of my own. "I am so sorry Sgt. Fury." I ran over to his side. "Please forgive me. Please, please, please forgive me," I begged.

"I understand Phyllis," He said kindly. He looked up at Dugan and ordered for him to go and get a nurse. He put a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a kind look. "You've survived Hell Phyllis. We had you restrained earlier due to this same reaction we got from you… I am sorry."

He was like a brick wall, strong and unwavering.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I leaned in and hugged him, crying into his chest. I felt him tense but then he hugged me back. Now I couldn't stop the tears and they just kept coming.

"I did something unimaginable Sergeant. Inhuman..." I sobbed. I couldn't get the image of the man out of my head, that moment when I ripped his throat out… "I killed him like an animal-everything human just disappeared from me and I turned into an animal. An animal!"

That was something I never thought I'd have to do. Something I never wanted to do, much less came up as a strategy to kill someone.

"You were scared, chained like an animal, and tortured." He said.

Pains I had forgotten about came back to me and I clenched my stomach tightly and my throat became dry and scratchy. Would I have these scars for life?

"I ripped—"

"You did what you had to." He stated strongly. "You did what you had to do Phyllis. I want you to say that."

I sniffled. "I did what I had to do…" I sound like I believed it myself but he didn't push it any further.

We stood embraced like that until the nurse came to patch him up and give me some drugs that had no effect on me. In his arms I was regaining my strength and courage, regaining myself. It would be a slow progress but I would become me again. What I did then…will haunt me for the rest of my life but I will overcome it.


	17. Update

**Update!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and likes! I'm happy you all loved it! But I'm sorry to say this story is officially over. I am, sadly, done with the snipits! (Well I love writing them that I may randomly make one up and put it on here!) I have gotten fairly far into the sequel and have published the sequel under the Movies Avengers title. The title for it is A New Direction! I think you all will like it. Anthony is (going with it) 38 now and she's reentered into his life unexpectedly as well as the rest of the Avengers. **

**I hope you guys like! **

**And thank you all so very much!**

**XD Love y'all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Surprise! **

**I really wanted to do this story snip it! I hope you all love it as much as I do!**

**Told you I might do a few more! Just too good to leave!**

**XD**

* * *

**The Zoo.**_  
_

_Knock. Knock._

I gave Anthony the toy and quickly went to answer the door. It was one of the few days that I got to babysit him. A day that I could bond with the boy, though we were closer than he was to his mother or father.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the door.

My jaw dropped and I stared at the men in the hallway in utter surprise. Six of them stood out in the hall in front of me. Six rather handsome men as well, especially in normal, everyday dress. Something I've rarely ever seen them wear, quite the treat. They smiled at me happily.

Dugan held up a hand full of red tickets, "Would you and the boy care to go to the zoo with us?" He asked.

I nodded swiftly, "Would we ever?!" I opened the door wide and gestured for them to enter. "Come in gentlemen. I can't believe you guys are here, much less here with zoo tickets," Now I just couldn't stop rambling through my excitement. "Not that you guys don't seem like zoo men, but well you're…intimidating looking. You might scare the animals yourself." I looked pointedly at Sgt. Fury, "Especially if you don't smile at them. They might see you as an opponent."

Montegomery threw his arm around the Sergeant's shoulder with a laugh, "Now I would deeply enjoy seeing that, pay for it too. That'd be quite the exhibit." He let go and held out his hands in front of him, making a sign in his minds eye. "Mr. Smiles and Burt the bear. Not to the death of course, no one would enjoy that."

The men smiled and Fury smiled at him, shaking his head. "I would not be the one stupid enough to climb in a cage with a bear. Honestly, all you have to do is look to Gabe if you want a bear fight, he's the bear."

We all laughed, especially since Fury was joking around. That was a sight you never saw until now.

"Liberty?" A small voice asked behind me.

I looked behind me, the men slowly shutting up. Anthony stood behind me, looking up at the daunting giants standing in front of us. He grabbed onto my leg with his left hand and held the toy convertible close to his chest, partially hiding behind me.

Anthony was maybe six years old, still a little runt. He was very shy to new people, especially men.

"It's okay sweetie," I said, rubbing his hair. "These are the men I told you about. The Howling Commandos."

Anthony's eyes lit up like it was Christmas and a smile slowly crawled into place. "The Howling Commandos? From the stories you tell me at bedtime?" He looked at each of them, pointing with his convertible, "The Moo-stache," Pointing to Dugan. He knew how to talk but some words still needed some work such as mustache. "Big Ears," Pointing to Jacques. "Shorty," Pointing to Jim. "Big Bear," Pointing to Gabe. "Baldy," Pointing at Montgomery.

I eyed each of them, worried they would take offense for the names I made for them but they all smiled at him and nodded, laughing lightly. Dugan rubbed his mustache, looking stoic and proud. Jacques held his ears, pulling them out and crossing his eyes. Anthony laughed at him, a small and cute laugh that you couldn't help but smile at. Jim looked glum but smiled, he hated being called shorty but he understood. Gabe growled playfully at him and Montgomery rubbed his head, asking Jim if he were that bald which he shrugged.

I kneeled down beside Anthony, "Want to go to the zoo?" I asked him.

He nodded quickly, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He looked up at the Commandos, "Can they come too?"

I laughed, "They're bringing us there, so yes, they are coming too."

Anthony went to Fury's side, pulling on his jeans. "Can I sit by you Ser-gent?" He asked kindly. Fury smiled and nodded, patting Anthony on the head.

The ride to the zoo was quick and uneventful. Anthony had fun sitting up front between Dugan and Fury. He looked up at Fury with something of a look of respect and honor. He must have remembered the stories I told him of the Sergeant, he was after all very _influential_ in my stories.

I sat between Gabe and Jim and Montgomery sat in the way back. I hated riding between these two because every time the car turned it was time to make a Phyllis sandwich.

* * *

**Fury**

Even though I may not be the happiest of people, I did, to everyone's surprise enjoy the times I had off. I may be grumpy in the field but that doesn't necessarily mean I'll be grumpy normally as well. Though, I'm not surprised that surprised them. I'm more surprised that Anthony liked me, which made me wonder what Phyllis told him about the missions we went on.

The group walked through the zoo, walking around the monkey cages. Anthony sat on Montgomery's shoulders looking in at the monkeys. He made some monkey noises and scratched at his armpits. Phyllis stood beside Montgomery, handing the boy some banana chunks for him to throw into the cages.

People walking by looked at our group oddly, ever curious about the six men who if anything seemed like they were guarding Anthony and Phyllis. It wouldn't surprise me if that were what people thought; it's kind of how it seemed.

"Would you like some cotton candy?" Jim asked me. "I'm going to go and get some from the vendor quick. Want some?"

"Nah, I don't much like it, too sweet." I said shrugging.

Jim nodded and ran to catch up with the small cotton candy vendor that walked around, wheeling his cart along. I'm fairly certain he was at the Alligator enclosure too handing out cotton candy to kids.

"Get one for me," Gabe yelled after Jim. He laughed and shook his head. "Shorty has too much of a sweet tooth to be good for him."

I laughed, "That is very true. Didn't he just have some ice cream and candy bits earlier?" I asked. "I don't think he's going to be able to hold much more sweet's down if he keeps going after them like that."

"Agreed," Stated Jacques. "He will not be feeling well tonight."

Montgomery put down Anthony and Phyllis took his hand and they raced around the corner to the children's park. We meandered our way over, taking our time and waiting for Jim to get back. He carried an armload of cotton candy, giving one to Gabe and to Dugan even though he didn't ask for one. Dugan and Montgomery shared it, not minding that Jim had given them one. Jim was munching on one and held another, looking around in confusion.

"Anthony's on the playground," Gabe said. "You may want to wait until he's done before you give him that."

Jim nodded and continued eating his.

All of us sat down at the playgrounds benches, taking up two of the three of them. Dugan felt awkward and he and Montgomery decided to take a walk. Jim handed me Anthony's cotton candy and caught up with them.

"It's amazing how much she loves that boy," Jacques said as he watched Phyllis play with Anthony. "Isn't he the reason Howard left Phyllis? And yet she see's him more than Howard it seems."

Gabe nudged him in the side, "She was asked by Maria to keep the boy safe. You know that."

Jacques nodded. "I know. It just surprises me that she so willingly takes care of the boy. She has no reason too."

"Howard's changed since she left him-completely. I saw him the other day and he grunted and just kept walking past. I tried saying hello but he didn't want to." Gabe shrugged, "Phyllis no doubt notices this the most. Wasn't that why Maria asked her to help in the first place, was because of Howard?"

Gabe looked at me and I nodded.

Phyllis held Anthony by the hands and spun him in a circle, lifting him a few feet above the ground. They both had big smiles and were laughing happily. Some of the parents looked at them with jealousy, wishing they had that bond with their children. Yet Anthony wasn't hers… It was, as Jacques said, amazing how much she loved that boy and everyone here could see it.

"I think Anthony is more her child than there's," I said. I ripped a chunk off of the cotton candy I held and ate it. "She doesn't care about the facts, she just cares about the boy. Everything else is, in a way, meaningless."

She and Anthony fell on the pebbled ground and laughed loudly. Anthony stood, swaying a bit from dizziness. He grabbed her hand and pulled on it, making her get up as well. She smiled and waved at the three of us and followed Anthony as he dragged her to the monkey bars. They were way too tall for him so she lifted him up to them. Strong little boy, going back and forth twice without even stopping. Finally he did, sitting on her shoulders to get down but she kept him up there and walked over to us.

"Join us to go see the lions and tigers?" She asked.

"And bears," Anthony chimed happily.

"Lions, tigers, and bears, oh my!" Jacques said, laughing.

I stood and handed Anthony the cotton candy, "Here you go buddy. Something to keep you going for a few more hours." He beamed and grabbed it, shoving his whole face into it practically. I laughed, "You're going to have a sticky face if you eat it like that." Anthony just smiled at me and took another bite with his face.

We walked past the birdcages, stopping a moment to look at them. Phyllis pointed to the Eagle flying to a perch and Anthony held his arms out to his sides and made small noises. "Someday I am going to fly with the Eagles."

Phyllis made plane noises and began running down the path with him. It was a mother and son running down the path just then and not a friend and friends child.

We walked around the whole zoo, looking at the lions, tigers, bears, birds, hippos, alligators, and many more. Each exhibit we stopped at, the animals enthralled Anthony, some he growled at, getting a response from the tigers. We stayed by the tiger exhibit the longest as he had a growling conversation with the tigers who wandered back and forth in front of him.

Phyllis had dragged Gabe over to a wall of animals that had no faces and they posed as the male and female dancing gorillas. Jim took some pictures as we all switched around and posed with the wall of animal figures.

It was a deeply enjoyable day for all of us and by the end of it Anthony was walking around like a zombie, barely able to keep his eyes open. Funny enough, Jim walked around just like Anthony did; only his was out of sickness.

"We told you this was going to happen, Jim." Jacques said, laughing at his comrade. "You shouldn't have eaten the amount of sweets you did. And then you passed up a real lunch…"

Jim glared at him and then raced in front to the nearest garbage can, letting go of some of those sweets.

Phyllis came up beside me and grabbed onto my arm, "Thank you Nick," She said. She smiled at me. "Dugan told me that it was your idea to come to the zoo today." She hugged my arm and squeezed it lightly. "We all loved it."


End file.
